Vida entre pirata Título provisional
by NekooUchiha
Summary: ¡Cuarto fanfic! [SasuSaku/NaruHina/InoShika] La vida de Sakura se basa en encontrar a alguien que la abandonó: su padre. Ella Sasuke es un joven Capitán socarrón y sarcástico. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentren? -¡NO PIENSO IR A NINGÚN LADO CON ESOS SUCIOS PIRATAS! -¿Preparada para la aventura, pequeña? / Reviews para la conti, esto solo es una prueba. Si gusta, continuaré DISFRUTEN
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hoooola, de nuevos, peques!**

**Aquí me presento con una historia nueva. Pensaba dejarlo para más adelante, cuando acabara ****_"¿Merece la pena?"_**** pero me vino la idea y no podía esperar *-* Siempre he querido hacer una historia relacionada con la temática de piratas y, pues, ¡aquí está!**

**Aclarar que esto es solo una "prueba", la voy a empezar pero dependiendo de la acogida que le deis, la seguiré o no. Probablemente sí porque no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Pero según lo que me digáis, la seguiré antes o la dejaré para más adelante. O la borraré, no estoy segura xD**

**Bueno, dicho esto, ya sabéis como escribo: Pensamientos y recuerdos van en cursiva, al igual que las notas de autor [N/A]. Y… Poco más que deciros, ¿no? ¡Qué la disfrutéis mucho! ¡Y que me dejen sus opiniones si quieren que siga con ella. Dicho esto…**

**… Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un nuevo día se abrió paso en la pequeña Isla Victoria. El sol se lucía con intensidad sobre el mar. Sakura, se había levantado más tarde de lo normal, no había pasado muy buena noche. Echó un vistazo por la pequeña casa dónde paraban ellas y sus amigas, pero ninguna estaban. _Andarán por el puerto. _Se vistió con unos pantalones oscuros de tela, una camisa blanca y unas bastas botas negras. Se colocó su espada a la cintura, el pañuelo rojo que siempre la acompañaba en la muñeca derecha y salió del lugar.

Deambuló por el pueblo ante la mirada incrédula de los habitantes. A su paso, oía como murmuraban a su alrededor. _Tsk. Mes y medio parada aquí y aún no se han acostumbrado a mi presencia. _Los pueblerinos no estaban acostumbrados a ver piratas deambular por allí, era una isla pequeñita y llena de pequeños mercantes. ¿Piratas? ¿Ella, una sucia pirata? Claro que no. _Los piratas son escoria. _Aunque la pelirrosa tampoco podía definirse como una doncella: Además de que su apariencia no la acompañaba, tenía una sonrisa cínica y afilada, un carácter duro y autoritario y una actitud sarcástica e irritante. No, definitivamente tampoco era una doncella. Solo era una chica que buscaba su destino, lo único que tenía claro en su vida. _Algún día, encontraré a ese sucio pirata. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un barco enorme y de colores oscuros estaba entrando en el pequeño puerto de Isla Victoria, ante la incredulidad de los paseantes. Era un barco pirata y, a bordo, los chicos esperaban a recibir órdenes.

-¿Estás seguro de qué quieres parar aquí, Sasuke? No parece una isla nada interesante. – Se quejaba Naruto, el primero de abordo y que tenía la suficiente confianza con el capitán como para llamarlo por su nombre.

Él y Sasuke, su capitán, se conocían de toda la vida.

-¡Uf, qué problemático eres, Naruto! – Le dio una colleja al rubio. - ¡Ya te hemos dicho que hay que reponer antes de seguir! ¡No venimos buscando mujeres o ron! – El que había hablado era Shikamaru, un chico tranquilo, al que todo le resultaba "problemático".

Sasuke, en medio de los dos, apoyándose en la barandilla del barco mientras se fumaba un cigarro, los miraba divertido, con una ceja alzada.

Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido, frotándose dónde le había dado el golpe.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No vamos a comprar ron?! ¡¿Entonces, para qué paramos?! – Le gritó alarmado. Cambiando la mirada con rapidez de su capitán a Shikamaru, lloriqueando. Sasuke sonrió ampliamente y Shikamaru volvió a resoplar y se dispuso a irse, dejando a Naruto lloriqueando y con la palabra en la boca. - ¡Eh, Shika, no te vayas! – Al ver que el castaño seguía sin hacerle caso, se volvió a su capitán y amigo. - ¡Eh, Sasuke! ¡¿En serio no vamos a comprar ron?! ¡Si es así, no tiene caso parar! ¡Seguro que ni siquiera hay mujeres bonitas! – Sasuke frunció el ceño. _Es más divertido cuando sus quejas se dirigen al resto de la tripulación, _pensó. Rodó los ojos al ver como el rubio seguía gritándole y haciendo muchos gestos, sin parar de lloriquear. _Que alguien me recuerde por qué embarqué con él… _

-Sí, Naruto. – Lo cortó, haciendo que parara de protestar. – Vamos a comprar ron. ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Neji, a ver cómo lleva el timón? - Le sugirió. Naruto desapareció como una bala, a él le pareció que su excusa había funcionado a la perfección. Confiaba en Neji lo suficiente como para saber que no necesitaba ayuda con el timón.

Escuchó los gritos de Neji desde dónde estaba, gruñendo a Naruto que se estuviera quieto y dejara de molestar. Soltó una risita. Se giró contemplando la isla, pequeña y con pinta de aburrida. _Naruto tiene razón, no parece muy interesante… _Frunció el ceño, ligeramente exasperado.

-¡Hemos llegado! – Gritó Shikamaru, haciendo que todo el mundo se colocara alrededor de Sasuke.

Éste se giró, dio unas cuántas instrucciones y señaló a un par de ellos para que se quedaran vigilando el barco mientras los demás buscaban lo necesario para su siguiente viaje. Una vez concluido, Naruto, emocionado como un niño pequeño que va a un parque de atracciones, bajó del barco corriendo, con Shikamaru detrás intentando controlarlo y gritándole que se estuviera quieto. _Creo que no elegí muy bien a mis tripulantes… _Pensó el azabache, divertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Quiénes son esos? – Preguntó Ino, una rubia de ojos claros con un cuerpo escultural a su amiga Hinata, una peliazul guapísima pero increíblemente tímida.

Hinata giró la cabeza en dirección a dónde señalaba su amiga y vio como un barco gigantesco atracaba en el puerto.

-¿Piratas? – Preguntó ladeando la cabeza, ligeramente confusa. - ¿Aquí? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez mirando a Ino, que no quitaba la vista del barco.

-Eso parece. ¿Qué extraño, no? – Frunció el ceño. Hinata se encogió de hombros y lo dejó pasar, desinteresada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Sakura no le costó mucho encontrar a sus amigas, que se hallaban sentadas en una parte del puerto, mirando al mar. Allí era dónde habían decidido ir a practicar las peleas y con las espadas desde que estaban en ese aburrido pueblo. Las vio mirando algo, interesadas, pero no se molestó en buscar el motivo.

-Hola, chicas. – Saludó con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Hasta que apareces! – Le reprochó Ino, levantándose al momento, seguida de Hinata.

-Bueno, Ino, tampoco es que haya mucho que hacer en este pueblo… Es increíblemente aburrido. – Dijo con una sonrisa perezosa. Ino bufó, eso no le parecía motivo suficiente para que las hiciera esperar. – He decidido que nos embarcaremos en el próximo barco que se vaya del puerto. No aguanto más aquí. Además, no ha pasado nada interesante desde que vinimos, puede que mis instintos me estén fallando. – Explicó, con una mueca.

-Yo lo que creo es que deberías dejar de perseguir a ese pirata. Es como un fantasma, nunca lo encontrarás. – Intervino Hinata que se cohibió un poco al ver la mirada de su amiga.

-Ya os lo dije: yo no obligo a nadie a que venga conmigo. Pero voy a seguir buscando, ese bastardo está por ahí, en algún lugar, y yo lo voy a encontrar. – Contestó con determinación.

Hinata suspiró, era imposible quitarle de la cabeza esa idea. En parte tenía razón. Ino y ella se unieron a la búsqueda porque quisieron. Hinata pertenecía a una familia adinerada de Francia, en teoría ella debería ser una doncella elegante y con buenos modales. Sin embargo, estaba allí, acompañada de sus dos mejores amigas, en una isla perdida del Pacífico y con unos ropajes nada decentes para una doncella francesa. Sonrió, en realidad, nunca había sido tan feliz como acompañando a Sakura en sus pequeñas aventuras.

-Bueno, bueno, cambiando de tema, - comenzó Ino - ¿has visto eso? – Preguntó a Sakura, señalando detrás de ella. Ésta se giró. - ¡Son piratas!

Sakura se fijó en el enorme barco que estaba anclado en el puerto. Sí, definitivamente no había duda de que eran piratas. _¿Piratas? ¿En Isla Victoria? _No tuvo tiempo de decir nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shikamaru había conseguido que Naruto se calmara y anduviera por el puerto como una persona normal, intentando no llamar la atención. Aunque era difícil. Ese pueblo no tenía muchos extranjeros y el hecho de que fueran piratas, era aún menos usual. Naruto iba a acompañado de Kakashi, Neji y Shikamaru. Sasuke iba unos pasos por detrás, ausente. Visualizaron a tres chicas que miraban en dirección a su barco, sin percatarse de su presencia.

-¡Guau! ¿Quién decía que no habría chicas bonitas por aquí? – Gritó Kakashi, visiblemente emocionado. Los demás le rieron la gracia. – Pero… No parecen de aquí, ¿no? ¿Veis como van vestidas? Parecen piratas. – Finalizó, aún más entusiasmado.

Naruto se fijó en la pequeña peliazul, con su melena larga y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Sus ropajes, parecidos a los de Sakura, ocultaban las formas de su cuerpo, aunque estaba seguro de que no tendría desperdicio. Estaban aún más cerca de ellas pero no parecían que los hubieran visto. Iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero Kakashi se le adelantó.

-¡Perdonad, chicas! – Gritó cerca de una extraña chica con ojos jade y larga melena rosa. Era muy bonita pero él seguía fijándose el a peliazul.

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar un grito cerca de su oreja. _Casi me deja sorda, _pensó, masajeándose el oído. Los demás se dieron cuenta de su gesto y rieron, incluido Kakashi, que se rascaba la cabeza, cohibido.

-Lo siento. – Dijo mirando a la pelirrosa. Ésta no le contestó pero le dio una mirada despectiva y miró hacia sus amigas. Ambas estaban extrañadas aunque no parecían asustadas. _No creo que sean de aquí, _pensó Naruto. Kakashi iba a hablar de nuevo pero una voz grave lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí parados? – Preguntó Sasuke que, al estar detrás, no había visto a las chicas. Llevaba las manos metidos en los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro. Cuando llegó a la altura de su tripulación, su mirada fue a parar a la chica pelirrosa y de ojos jade que le daba una mirada perezosa y despectiva. – Vaya, qué rápido habéis encontrado entretenimiento. – Comentó, jocoso, sin dejar de mirar a la chica, que bufó ante su comentario.

-Les iba a preguntar por algún bar de por aquí, para beber algo esta noche, Capitán Uchiha. – Le respondió Kakashi, relamiéndose los labios.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó Sasuke en dirección a Sakura, que seguía indiferente.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Ino fue la que se animó a contestar.

-Hay uno tres calles más abajo, si cogéis ésta de aquí enfrente. – Le explicó Ino con una sonrisa. – Allí es dónde solemos ir nosotras.

Los chicos se quedaron pensativos. _¿Ellas se van a los bares? ¿Serán piratas? _Naruto miró en dirección al puerto, examinándolo, buscando otro barco pirata. No, no hay ninguno. La voz de una de las chicas, la pelirrosa, le distrajo de su búsqueda:

-¿En serio, Ino? – La rubia la miró sin comprender mientras su amiga rodaba los ojos. – "¿Dónde vamos nosotras?" – Le repitió. Ino lo entendió perfectamente y le di una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa. Por un momento, se le había olvidado que Sakura no tenía tener ningún tipo de contacto con ningún pirata y ella, prácticamente, los había invitado. Sakura bufó y escuchó a Sasuke reír levemente.

-¿Podemos vernos ahí esta noche, entonces, no? – Preguntó Naruto, seguido de un "qué chico más problemático" por parte de Shikamaru y ganándose un nuevo golpe. Hinata se sonrojó y aguantó una risita al ver la situación. El chico que acababa de hablar la miraba directamente a ella.

-Eh… Vale. – Respondió Ino, esquivando la mirada de su amiga pelirrosa, que la iba a fulminar. _Menos mal que las miradas no matan, _pensó Ino con cierto alivio.

Los chicos comenzaron a entablar conversación con ellas, mientras Sakura se había aislado a propósito para no tener que escucharlos. Estaba cruzada de brazos y observando la situación, enfadada e incrédula.

-¿Tú también vienes?

Dio un respingo al escuchar una voz seductoramente grave cerca de ella. Demasiado cerca. Miró a su espalda y vio al Capitán Uchiha muy pegado a ella, riéndose por lo bajo de su reacción. Tenía que reconocer que era increíblemente atractivo. Alto, fuerte, con el pelo azabache recogido en una coleta mal hecha, una barba de tres días, unos ojos profundos y oscuros como pozos y un pendiente con una cruz en su oreja derecha. No se dejó intimidar.

-Ni hablar. – Le contestó secamente. Y se volvió para no tener que verlo más. Sasuke exhibió una sonrisita divertida pero no se movió.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que tanto Naruto como Shikamaru y Kakashi se dieron por satisfechos de su charla con Ino y Hinata y decidieron marcharse a buscar algún tipo de alojamiento. Sasuke comenzó a seguirlos aunque antes de marcharse definitivamente y cuando nadie lo veía, abrazó a la pelirrosa por la cintura y acercó su boca a su oído.

-Nos vemos pronto, pequeña. – Le susurró contra su oreja.

A Sakura la pilló tan desprevenida que cuando fue a reaccionar, solo tuvo tiempo de ver como él se marchaba con los demás.

Dio una mirada severa a sus amigas, que pusieron su mejor cara de inocentes y volvió a bufar, medio enfadada, medio divertida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cayó la noche sobre Isla Victoria. Ino y Hinata daban vueltas por la pequeña casa, arreglándose, nerviosas y divertidas, ganándose algunas miradas severas por parte de la pelirrosa, que permanecía sentada cómodamente mientras leía un libro. La habían intentado convencer de mil modos distintos pero Sakura no había accedido de ninguna manera a ir al bar con esos piratas, a pesar de que lo pisaba casi todas las noches. Finalmente, habían desistido y se habían comenzado a arreglar. Cuando estuvieron listas, guapas y elegantes, se dieron cuenta de que llegarían tarde y salieron a toda prisa por la puerta.

-¡Hasta luego, Sakura!

La pelirrosa les dijo adiós con la mano. No es que estuviera de acuerdo con que sus amigas se fueran con esos arrastrados pero tampoco tenía manera de impedírselo. Lo único que les había pedido a ambas es que no hicieran ninguna tontería. Además, ella tenía otros planes. Esta mañana, paró en una pequeña tienda antes de llegar a casa y allí escuchó una conversación muy interesante entre dos comerciantes:

_[Flashback]_

_-¿Has oído que uno de los esbirros de Kairi ha vuelto? _

_-¿En serio? – Preguntó el otro hombre, sorprendido. - ¿Por qué?_

_-Por lo visto, se ha cansado de navegar. Y ha venido aquí buscando tranquilidad. Tiene pensando montar su vida aquí. Ya sabes, este pueblo es pequeño y las noticias vuelan. – Concluyó el otro hombre._

_Sakura pagó la fruta que había comprado y que fue a toda prisa del lugar. El resto de la conversación no le interesaba. Llevaba un mes y medio esperando por algo así, no era Kairi, pero si eso es cierto, el esbirro le podría dar alguna pista sobre dónde podría estar ese malnacido. _

_Algún día, Kairi…._

_[Fin Flashback]_

Sakura no estaba muy dispuesta a esperar más y ahora que Ino y Hinata se habían marchado, tenía la oportunidad perfecta para buscarlo. Ellas nunca estarían de acuerdo en que fuera sola. _Que no se hubieran ido con esos piratas, _pensó con asco.

Cogió su espada, se acomodó su camisa y salió por la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las chicas habían llegado al lugar y se dedicaban a beber cerveza y a reír con los chicos. Sasuke se sintió un poco decepcionado al comprobar que la chica pelirrosa no había venido, aunque no le extraño demasiado. _Más divertido será el juego, _pensó con sarcasmo. La única explicación que le había dado Ino, la rubia, de la ausencia de su amiga era que no le gustaba mezclarse con piratas, lo cuál le extraño un poco. _Está claro que ellas no son doncellas…_

Hinata hablaba íntimamente con Naruto, que la tenía rodeada por los hombros con su brazo.

-¿Y cómo es que una chica tan bonita como tú está en esta isla? – Preguntó con picardía. La chica se sonrojó y a él le pareció encantador.

-Solo acompaño a Sakura en sus viajes. Ella está… - No se lo podía decir, Sakura la mataría. – Buscando algo, desde hace tiempo.

-¿Sois piratas? – Preguntó con curiosidad. La chica sonrió con un sonido melodioso.

-Claro que no. – Le respondió divertida. – Solemos ir con barcos mercantes, de aquí para allá, sin rumbo fijo, ya sabes. Pero no somos piratas. Si Sakura te escuchara decir eso, te pegaría; los odia. – Finalizó divertida. El rubio frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Y qué es lo que busca? – Volvió a preguntar, mostrando cada vez más interés. Hinata se tensó repentinamente y Naruto pensó que había llegado demasiado lejos con su curiosidad. La chica se mordió el labio, dubitativa.

-No… No te lo puedo decir. Lo siento. – Se disculpó tímidamente. Naruto le dio una amplia sonrisa, demostrando que no pasaba nada.

De lo que no se habían percatado era de que Sasuke los miraba con atención, escuchando la conversación. _¿Qué buscará con tanto interés?_ Se preguntó. La chica de ojos jade le había causado curiosidad, no creía haber conocido a ninguna otra que le rechazara de una manera tan tajante nada más verlo. Sonrió al recordar la escena y la expresión de la chica cuando la sujetó por la cintura. _¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No muy lejos de allí, la pelirrosa deambulaba por las calles. Pensó en ir a un tugurio que no se encontraba muy lejos de allí pero no le hizo falta. Escuchó la conversación entre dos hombres. Se refirieron al esbirro de Kairi, Takeshi, y dijo dónde se encontraba. En el Callejón del Dragón, otro tugurio de mala muerte. Chasqueó la lengua y cambió de dirección. _Al menos, me han ahorrado trabajo. _Entró en el bar, que estaba en una especie de sótano. No había mucha gente, solo un par de clientes que se quedaron mirándola con sorpresa y lujuria. Volvió a chasquear la lengua, asqueada. Visualizó su objetivo: un pobre tripulante borracho que se escondía al final del local, sentado solo en una mesa mientras sujetaba un vaso con ron. Se acercó a él ceremoniosamente, con actitud de hielo y con lentitud. Se puso a su altura y habló con voz firme:

-¿El tripulante de Kairi? ¿Takeshi? – El hombre la miró con lujuria hasta que comprendió algo. _Sakura Haruno. _Demasiado tarde, Sakura había dado su silencio como una afirmación y lo tenía agarrado por el cuello, arrastrándole hacia la calle, que permanecía desierta, totalmente ajena a la mirada que le daban los clientes y los taberneros. Los ignoró deliberadamente y ninguno pareció tener intención de hacer nada por el borracho que sujetaba con fuerza por el cuello. Una vez que sintió el frío y la ligera brisa en su cara, lo soltó bruscamente.

-¡¿Qué coño haces?! – Preguntó, intentando levantarse. Escupió al suelo y la miró, tambaleante.

En un descuido de Sakura, el muchacho, un joven de unos 30 años, se le acercó y le acertó a dar un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha, partiéndole el labio. No llegó a caer al suelo pero se tambaleó. En un impulso de ira, se abalanzó sobre él, dándole y puñetazo en el estómago y derribándolo otra vez. _"Maldito borracho", _murmuró entre dientes, enfadada. Escupió al suelo intentando limpiarse la boca de sangre. Tenía ese sabor metálico que le asqueaba tanto. Se limpió la boca, dejando en el dorso de su mano un rastro de sangre. El muchacho volvió a maldecirla, mientras se apoyaba con las manos y las rodillas en el suelo, escupiendo y lanzando blasfemias al aire.

-Tienes una boca muy sucia. – Le dijo, hincando una rodilla en el suelo, poniéndose a su altura. El muchacho miraba directamente al suelo. Escuchando con rabia contenida la sarcástica voz y el tono afilado de la mujer. – Se nota que has pasado mucho tiempo con Kairi. – Escupió la última palabra con asco. El muchacho gruñó. - ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó entre dientes.

El silencio fue interrumpido por unas voces lejanas, un grupo de chico salía de un bar cercano, no se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese oscuro callejón. Sakura lo agradeció mentalmente. No quería más espectáculo del necesario.

El muchacho exhibió una sonrisa afilada que ella solo pudo intuir. _Definitivamente es ella, Sakura Haruno. _

-¿Eres su hija, verdad? – Preguntó con malicia, mirándola a los ojos. – Te buscó un tiempo pero al final, te dio por muerta. – A Sakura le cambió la expresión de su cara. _Ese sucio pirata no es mi padre, _le quiso gritar. Aunque realmente lo era, ella no lo consideraba como tal. Su expresión ahora era de rabia, los ojos jades se le oscurecieron y apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que creyó que se partiría los dientes. El muchacho soltó una carcajada, saboreando la victoria.

Ella, en nuevo impulso, se levantó con brusquedad y le propinó una fuerte patada en la boca del estómago, dejándolo sin aire. El muchacho, ahora tendido boca arriba, creyó que no podría volver a respirar. Sakura dejó que se recuperara y se encendió un cigarro, con una calma alarmante, como la que tiene el mar que precede una gran tormenta. El muchacho, se levantó y se hincó de rodillas en el suelo, intentando recuperar la normalidad en la respiración, escupiendo de nuevo. _Suficiente descanso. _Lo agarró por el grasiento cuero cabelludo, por la parte de atrás, haciendo que éste soltara un pequeño grito de dolor. Lo obligó a mirarla, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. – Le espetó con dureza. - ¡¿Dónde está?! – Le gritó, haciendo eco en el resto de la calle, aún desierta.

El muchacho tardó en responder, no porque quisiera, sino porque estaba aturdido. Se impacientó y apretó su agarre, haciendo que él hiciera una nueva mueca de dolor.

-¡No lo sé! – Gritó de pronto. No le creyó, así que volvió a apretar.

-Tendrás que ser más convincente si quieres salir vivo de ésta. – Le espetó con frialdad. Vio la determinación en los ojos de la pelirrosa y tembló.

-¡Yo lo dejé en la Isla Rinnegan! Pensaba quedarse allí un tiempo. – Le explicó, dolorido y casi temblando. - ¡Pero no sé hasta cuándo!

Sakura lo soltó del pelo y se limpió la mano en su pantalón, haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Gracias por su colaboración, Takeshi. Suerte en la vida. – Se despidió con afilada ironía. Tiró el cigarro y se perdió en la oscuridad del callejón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto estaba besando a Hinata. Ella no solía hacer esas cosas, era más propio de Ino. Para ser más exactos, era la primera vez que lo hacía. Pero ese chico le inspiraba confianza. Era infantil, cariñoso y encantador, no le importaba que fuera un pirata. En realidad, ella no tenía los mismos prejuicios que su amiga Sakura. No había tenido problemas en contarle su procedencia, como escapó un lluvioso día de diciembre con su amiga, hace ya cinco años. Le explicó los motivos de su huída: estaba atrapada en una vida vacía y carente de emoción. Ella siempre había soñado con algo más que eso. Naruto se limitaba a mirarla y sonreírle, pensando que era la chica más encantadora que había conocido en su vida. Hasta que pasó lo inevitable.

Sasuke los miraba divertidos, con una cerveza en la mano. De vez en cuando, miraba hacia la puerta, como si aún esperara la llegada de cierta pelirrosa. Por supuesto, nunca llegó.

Ino estaba igualmente entretenida con Shikamaru. Estaba contenta por las copas que había tomado y sentía afinidad con ese chico. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había dicho la palabra "problemático" y eso le hacía bastante gracia.

_Qué pensará Sakura cuándo se entere de esto…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los rayos de sol se abrieron a través de la ventana de Sakura. Se levantó ipso-facto, no había dormido bien. Le dolía la cara, tenía el labio partido y ahora tenía un nuevo viaje por delante: Isla Rinnegan. Sintió la tentación de despertar a las chicas, quería encontrar un barco mercante cuánto antes y largarse de allí. Pero viendo lo temprano que era, sintió compasión, ni siquiera las oyó llegar anoche, así que las dejó dormir. Se preparó una taza de café y se puso a mirar unos mapas, tratando de localizar la dichosa isla.

Un rato después, escuchó una de las puertas. _Hinata. _Se levantó para darle la bienvenida y contarle las noticias. Se quedó paralizada al ver como un somnoliento Naruto salía desvestido de cintura para arriba y se dirigía a la cocina, sin percatarse de su presencia. Estaba intentando se silencioso, pues Hinata le había pedido la noche anterior que no se cruzara con Sakura, para evitar problemas. Sonrió al pensar en ella. _Ojala acepte venirse conmigo._ Sakura lo observó con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta por la sorpresa. _¿Qué demonios…? ¿Hinata y éste?_ No se hizo esperar.

-¡¿Qué coño haces en mi casa, maldito bastardo?! – Le gritó enfurecida. A Naruto se le cayó al suelo el vaso de agua que acababa de coger.

La miró con los ojos muy abiertos. _Mierda. _Tenía unos papeles en la mano que apretaba con más fuerza de la necesaria y la cara desencajada. _Mierda, mierda. _No es que le diera miedo esa menuda chica, por supuesto, pero le gustaría haberse ahorrado esa bronca. Sobre todo, por la resaca que tenía. Naruto abrió la boca para hablar.

-Eh… Pasaba por aquí y vine a ver a Hinat… - A Sakura se le hinchó la vena de la frente.

-¡¿Me tomas por gilipollas?! ¡¿Te has acostado con mi amiga, maldito cerdo?!

Naruto no sabía que contestar a eso. Era obvio que sí pero tenía la desagradable sensación de que cualquier respuesta sería errónea con esa chica. Vio como la chica apoyaba la taza de café en la mesa con demasiada fuerza, derramando el líquido y vino hacia él. _Me va a pegar. _Cerró los ojos, creyendo que así le dolería menos, como acto reflejo. Sintió sus pasos… Y un fuerte empujón en su hombro izquierdo. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia la muchacha, había pasado furiosa por su lado pero no le había hecho nada.

_Verás cuando Hinata se entere… _Pensó, rascándose la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata y Naruto estaban en el puerto. Ellos estaba a punto de irse y ellas habían tomado una decisión. Tenían cierta esperanza de convencer a Sakura, no se irían sin ella pero sabía que eso era imposible. Sakura nunca aceptaría viajar con ellos, por muy desesperada que estuviera. Estaba delante del barco, viendo como los tripulantes cargaban las cosas y se montaban en él. Naruto les había contado la situación de esta mañana, Hinata se quedó horrorizada, hubiera preferido que se enterara por ella. Shikamaru rompió a reír.

-¡Seguro que te cagaste de miedo! – El rubio frunció el ceño.

-¡Claro que no, solo es que no quería tener que pegar a una mujer! – Le replicó, ligeramente sonrojado. Había tenido un poco de miedo. Solo un poco, pero esa mujer lo daba, ¿no?

Vieron a Sakura acercarse con el ceño fruncido al ver quiénes acompañaban a sus amigas. Ino iba a decirle lo que ocurría pero al acercarse, vio que Sakura tenía la cara dañada.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – Preguntó con escepticismo. Sakura se limitó a mirar a Shikamaru, que la tenía cogida por los hombros. Bufó al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

-¡Venga ya, Ino! ¿Tú también? – Le preguntó, señalando a Shikamaru. Éste rompió a reír y Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.

El azabache, del que nadie se había percatado, observaba todo desde la barandilla del barco, mordiéndose el labio para ocultar su sonrisa. Naruto y Shikamaru ya le habían pedido permiso para llevar a las chicas. Se lo había permitido a algunos de sus tripulantes, ¿así que por qué no se lo iba a permitir a sus amigos? Vio como la pelirrosa hacía gestos exagerados, claramente enfadada. Le estaban contando la historia. Aunque no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decía.

-Bueno, da igual. – Concluyó Sakura, serenándose y sorprendiendo a todos. Cogió aire, tratando de tranquilizarse. – Ayer fui a ver a uno de los bucaneros de… - Se paró un momento, no quería decir el nombre delante de esos piratas. – De quién ya sabéis. Sé en qué isla está, así que en cuanto uno de los barcos mercantes salga, nos vamos. – Finalizó.

Se crearon unos instantes de silencio. Naruto se aguantaba la risa. Esa chica le divertía, era graciosa cuando se enfadaba. Era tan menuda que no parecía un peligro, aunque luego demostrara lo contrario con ese fuerte carácter. Hinata fue la primera en hablar:

-Saku… Es que… Verás… - Titubeaba. Sakura le dio una mirada, instándola a que continuara. No fue capaz. Ino tomó su relevo.

-Nos han invitado a ir con ellos. Y el Capitán Uchiha, les ha dado permiso. Así que, podemos ir con ellos. – Terminó. Lo había dicho todo a gran velocidad, nerviosa.

-¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?! – Gritó Sakura. Su grito se escuchó en todo el lugar, incluido SAsuke, que ya no pudo aguantarse la risa. - ¡¿QUÉ OS VAIS CON ELLOS?! ¡¿HABÉIS PERDIDO EL JUICIO?! – Otra vez esos gestos exagerados. Sasuke se fijó en que llevaba unos mapas en la mano. _¿Dónde querrá ir?_

Los chicos trataban de tranquilizarla, parecía dar resultado, hasta que Naruto intervino:

-En realidad, Sasuke quieres que tú vengas, también. – La pelirrosa enfureció de nuevo. Pensaba que estaban hablando de Ino y Hinata, no de las tres.

-¡NI HABLAR! – Gritó. - ¡NO PIENSO IR CON SUCIOS PIRATAS A NINGUNA PARTE! – Sasuke tiró el cigarro al mar y decidió que era hora de intervenir. Bajó tranquilamente del barco, sin prisas, ya estaba todo listo y querían partir ya.

-¡Eh! – Protestó Naruto, al escuchar el insulto. Iba a contestarle pero alguien se le adelantó.

Sasuke se había posicionado detrás de Sakura sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Tienes una boca muy sucia para ser una dama. – Sakura dio un respingo. _¿Cómo coño hace eso? _Bufó al escucharlo reírse. Se fijó en su labio pero no dijo nada, ya tendría oportunidad cuando estuvieran en mitad del mar. Sakura no contestó. Se dirigió de nuevo a sus amigas, iba a decirles algo: _No pienso ir a ninguna parte. _No tuvo oportunidad. El azabache se le adelantó: - Tenemos que irnos ya, quiero salir de esta isla. ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó, mirándolos a todos, excepto a Sakura que le daba la espalda.

Hinata, la chica de Naruto, lo miró con ansiedad, señalándole disimuladamente a la pelirrosa. Éste les hizo un gesto para que comenzaran a andar.

-¿Nos vamos? – Le susurró a Sakura e su oreja. Un nuevo respingo por parte de ella. Se giró a mirarlo enfurecida. Él exhibía una media sonrisa irónica.

-No pienso ir a ninguna parte. – Le espetó.

-Bueno, si así lo quieres… - Sakura se relajó, pensó que la dejaría en paz. No sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

De pronto, el suelo se inclinó sobre sus pies y sintió que volaba en el aire. _¿Qué coño…?_

-¡Suéltame, bastardo! – Le gritó a Sasuke cuando se dio cuenta de la situación.

El azabache le dio una carcajada como toda respuesta. La había cogido y la cargaba en su hombro. Ella no paraba de moverse, resistiéndose. No lo consiguió. Tenía demasiada fuerza. La soltó cuando llegaron al barco y ella volvió a intentar escaparse, ante la mirada divertida de sus amigas y de Naruto y Shikamaru. Sasuke volvió a agarrarla del codo, atrayéndola hacia él. No la pensaba soltar hasta que el barco zarpara. Dio algunas instrucciones a sus hombres, haciendo que se dispersaran y dejaran de fijarse en Sakura.

Ésta vio como el barco se alejaba del muelle, completamente furiosa. Notó como Sasuke la soltaba del codo, _ahora que no tengo posibilidad de irme, por supuesto, _para luego llevar su brazo a sus hombros, rodeándola con él. Acercó la boca a su oreja y le susurró, mitad seductor, mitad divertido:

-¿Preparada para la aventura, pequeña?

.

.

.

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**Me salió más largo de lo que esperaba O.O Recuerdo que esto es una prueba, así que dejen sus opiniones porfa. Dependiendo de ellas, decidiré que hacer con esta historia: si dejarla, borrarla, continuarla o dejarla para dentro de un tiempo ^^**

**Sería muy importante para mí, es la primera vez que escribo algo relacionado con esta temática, aunque me encanta *-* ¡mil gracias!**

**Reviews! Cuidaos, **

**~NekooUchiha~**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**¡Bueeeeeeenas, peques!**

**Voy a seguir dándole un oportunidad a este fic, a ver cómo va saliendo. ¡Gracias por los apoyos!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-¿Preparada para la aventura, pequeña?_

Sakura se limitó a fruncir el ceño y rodar los ojos. Se deshizo de su agarre con brusquedad y se cruzó de brazos, aún con los mapas en la mano. _¿Y ahora qué? _Miró a su alrededor, los hombres estaban trabajando. A excepción de Kakashi, Ino, Hinata, Naruto y Shikamaru que estaban hablando y riéndose en un rincón. No se podía creer que sus amigas la hubieran metido en una situación semejante. _Piratas… ¡Estoy en el mismo barco que unos sucios piratas! _Se llevó una mano a la frente, frustrada. Miró hacia atrás, a la pequeña isla. Estaba demasiado lejos como para llegar nadando. Soltó un suspiro de frustración y se mordió el labio. _Es imposible salir de aquí. _

-No creo que puedas llegar hasta la isla. – Comentó el azabache con sorna, que seguía apoyado en la barandilla y la miraba con una sonrisa de victoria, divertido. _Imbécil. _- ¿Por qué mejor no me dices como te has hecho eso en la cara? – Preguntó con curiosidad, cambiando radicalmente de tema. Sakura se tocó la cara por acto reflejo, aún le dolía.

-No es asunto tuyo. – Le espetó, con el ceño fruncido. Éste aguantó una sonrisa.

-Solo es curiosidad. – Le contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Iba a contestarle que la dejara en paz, que bastante tenía con soportar su presencia pero no tuvo oportunidad. Alguien la llamaba

-¡Sakura! – Hinata se puso a su altura. – Kakashi nos va a enseñar las habitaciones. – Le dijo con entusiasmo. De pronto, frunció el ceño. - ¿Te duele? – Preguntó, mirando directamente a su labio. - ¿Fue Takeshi, no? Menudo golpe.

-¿Takeshi? – Murmuró Sasuke, más para sí mismo que para ella. Sakura le dio una mirada severa a su amiga. _¿Es que no se puede callar nada?_ Hinata le mostró una sonrisa de disculpa. - ¿Quién es…? – Preguntó en voz alta. Pero Sakura fue más rápida.

Arrastró a su amiga del brazo hasta dónde estaban los demás, mientras le decía "Vamos a ver esas habitaciones", tratando de desaparecer de la vista del Capitán.

Kakashi, con una sonrisa divertida, les mostró las que serían sus habitaciones. Hinata en la de Naruto e Ino con Shikamaru. Sakura chasqueó la lengua ante el entusiasmo de sus amigas al ver que estaban en la misma habitación.

-Bueno, Sakura, tu habitación es la del fondo. – La llevó hasta ella y la abrió. _No está mal. _- ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta? – No le dejó contestar. – Si no te gusta, el Capitán me ha dicho que puedes compartirla con él, que por cierto, es ésta. – Señaló la de al lado.

-Antes me tiro por la borda. – Le respondió, cortante. Kakashi soltó una carcajada.

-Como quieras, le informaré de ello. – Contestó con humor. – Tus cosas ya están dentro. – Sakura puso cara de confusión.

-¿Qué cosas? Si no traje nada. Tu Capitán me arrastró cuando estaba en el muelle. – Le reprochó.

-Tus amigas recogieron las cosas de la casa dónde estabais y Shikamaru las dejó aquí hace un rato. – Le explicó.

-Gracias. – Dijo entre dientes, entrando en la habitación y cerrando de un portazo.

Dejó los mapas en un escritorio color caoba que había debajo de la ventana y se sentó en la cama, con las manos en la cara. _Esto no puede estar pasando. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura llevaba varias horas encerrada, soportando su mal humor. Las chicas, por otro lado, se dedicaban a ver el barco acompañadas de Naruto y Shikamaru. Al final, se pararon a charlar con Sasuke y Kakashi que estaban en el lado del timón. Sasuke lo llevaba. Frunció el ceño al ver que faltaba cierta pelirrosa.

-¿Dónde está la enana? – Preguntó de buen humor, era la más bajita de las tres. Hinata rió tímidamente mientras Ino soltaba una carcajada.

-Si te escuchara… - Dijo la rubia.

-Igual se ha tirado por la borda. – Intervino Kakashi mientras le daba una nueva calada al cigarrillo que sostenía. Sasuke lo miró intrigado. – Cuando le dije que podía compartir habitación contigo si quería, me dijo que antes se tiraría por la borda. Literalmente. – Sasuke soltó una risita mientras los otros reían abiertamente.

-¿Qué te parece Sasuke? Esa enana malhumorada es la primera que no quiere ni verte. – Le picó Naruto, sonriendo infantilmente. Se ganó un codazo por parte de la peliazul. - ¡Ay!

-Ya cambiará de opinión… - Respondió con una sonrisa pícara, mirando directamente al mar.

-¡Sakura no es malhumorada! – Saltó Hinata, defendiendo a su amiga. - ¡Es buena y divertida! – Finalizó.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó Shikamaru. – Yo aún no le he conocido ese buen humor… - Dijo escéptico. – Parece una chica problemática.

-Ni se lo conocerás, - intervino Ino, medio divertida, - os odia a todos. A los piratas en general.

Nadie preguntó por qué. Ya lo habían intentado en otra ocasión y nadie había respondido, así que lo dejaron estar. Había mucha gente que odiaba a los piratas, ¿qué razón tendría ella?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alguien llamó a la habitación de Sakura. Abrió los ojos y suspiró. Se incorporó en la cama, sentándose en el borde. "Adelante", dijo con voz ronca. Era Hinata. Pasó y cerró la puerta, quedándose de pie en frente de ella.

-Es bonita. – Dijo de pronto. Sakura la miró confusa. – La habitación, es bonita. – Repitió. – Sakura miró para otro lado, ignorando su comentario. – Saku… Siento haberte hecho esto pero… ¡Yo quería ir con Naruto! Y, además, íbamos a irnos de todas formas, ¿no? Tú lo dijiste. ¿Qué más da en un barco mercante que en uno pirata? – Esperó la reacción de su amiga, que no se hizo esperar.

-¡Claro que no da lo mismo! – Contestó Sakura. - ¡Estamos en un barco de sucios piratas! ¡Y todo porque os habéis pillado por ese par de… Por esos idiotas! – Gritó. - ¡Llevo toda mi vida odiando los piratas! ¡¿Cómo demonios me iba a dar lo mismo?! – Finalizó, levantándose con brusquedad.

-Saku, pero no todos son como tu pad… - La pelirrosa le dio una mirada de advertencia. – Como ese pirata. Ellos son buenos, ¡en serio! ¡Solo tienes que conocerlos!

-¡Bueno, pues, lo siento! ¡Pero no estoy dispuesta a conocerlos! ¡No me interesa si son crueles criminales o misioneros de la Iglesia! ¡Son todos unos bastardos! ¡Y se acabó el tema! – Gritó lo último al ver que Hinata le iba a replicar de nuevo.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellas. Hinata se sentía cohibida.

-No te enfades con nosotras, Sakura. – Dijo para romper el silencio. – Llevamos muchos años juntas y… No quería dejarte sola. Prometimos que estaríamos juntas siempre, ¿recuerdas? – Sakura asintió, visiblemente más calmada. Hinata se acercó despacio y la abrazó. Al principio ella solo se dejó hacer, para después corresponderle.

Hinata se separó, observando a su amiga, se sentía un poco más tranquila.

-¿Por qué no vienes a cenar algo? Llevas aquí todo el día. – Le pidió. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-No. – Dijo tajante. No estaba dispuesta a compartir mesa con esa gente.

Hinata suspiró, no habría manera de sacarla de ahí.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo y comes aquí? – Volvió a obtener una negativa por respuesta. Se rindió. – Nos vemos luego, ¿vale? – Se despidió abriendo la puerta.

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama. _¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí e ir a Isla Rinnegan?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata llegó justo a tiempo para cenar. Naruto le había guardado un sitio entre él e Ino.

-¿La enana sigue de mal humor? – Preguntó Sasuke con ironía, sin levantar la vista de su plato.

-No tenía ganas de venir. – Confirmó Hinata.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, tras comer, sacaron el ron, algo muy habitual en ellos, sobre todo en Naruto y Kakashi, que ya empezaban a pegar voces y a sonrojarse debido a las copas. Ino se había retirado a su habitación con Shika después de la segunda copa. Neji también había decidido retirarse, había tenido un día duro, dejando solos a kakashi, Sasuke y la nueva pareja. Hinata, en principio, se había resistido a beber. Ya lo había hecho la noche anterior y ella no lo solía hacer muy a menudo. Al final por insistencia de su novio, se había tomado una. Más bien, más de una. Sasuke reía mientras se tomaba con tranquilidad su vaso, observando a los borrachos de sus amigos. Kakashi y Naruto se peleaban de vez en cuando, nada serio. Al final, todos acabaron retirándose, excepto Kakashi, que de la borrachera que llevaba se había quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y nadie se molestó en despertarle.

Naruto se sentía un poco mejor y llevaba a Hinata sujeta por la cintura, evitando que perdiera el equilibrio. Salieron fuera con intención de que les diera un poco el aire antes de ir a dormir. Allí se encontraron con alguien inesperado, Sakura, que estaba tranquilamente apoyada en la barandilla, fumándose un cigarro y observando el mar. Miró en su dirección al escuchar la escandalosa risa de Hinata.

-¡Saaaaaaakkuraaaaa! – Gritó ésta con voz pastosa. La mencionada no tuvo más remedio que reírse al ver como su amiga luchaba contra la gravedad y contra su novio, que la mantenía sujeta para que no se fuera. Naruto observó a Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados, era la primera vez que veía a esa chica reírse. Relajada, estaba más bonita. - ¡Ssssuéltame! ¡Quiero abbrrazzar a mi amiggga! – Continuó la chica, ajena a lo demás. Sakura rió de nuevo.

-Deberías ir a acostarte, Hinata, no estás acostumbrada a las borracheras. – Hinata frunció el ceño, enfadada.

-¡No essstttoy borracha! ¡Sois vosotttros! – Gritó. Naruto tiró de ella en dirección a las habitaciones. - ¡Te quieerrro, amiggga! – Escuchó por última vez a la peliazul antes de uque el rubio la metiera en las habitaciones.

Rió de nuevo, divertida. No recordaba la última vez que Hinata se había emborrachado así.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin conozco a la Sakura de la que me han hablado tus amigas.

La pelirrosa se sobresaltó, la voz grave de Sasuke había venido de muy cerca. Estaba totalmente pegado a ella, apoyado en la barandilla. Esta vez, tuvo que preguntarlo, mientras veía como él se aguantaba una sonrisa.

-En serio, ¿cómo haces eso?

-¿El qué?

-¡Eso! ¡Aparecer detrás de mí como un fantasma! – Le explicó. Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una despistada, enana. – Sakura lo miró enfadada.

-¿Despistada? ¡No soy despistada! ¡Y no me llames enana, bastardo! – Le gritó. Él se limitó a soltar una carcajada.

-Ya estás otra vez de mal humor. Es que no se puede hablar contigo, ¿eh? – Siguió picándola. Casi pudo ver como le salía humo de las orejas. Miró hacia otro lado para que no lo viera reírse.

-¡Pues no lo hagas! ¡Nadie te ha pedido que me molestes! – Le dijo entre dientes, furiosa. Sasuke la miró pensativo. Vio como Sakura murmuraba lo que le parecían insultos y se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

La cogió por el brazo sin previo aviso y la sentó en la barandilla, sujetándola por la cintura. Se quedaron muy cerca, demasiado para el gusto de ella, que emitió un quejido que se podía confundir con el maullido de un gato. Sasuke la miró unos instantes, intimidándola. Ella no quería ser menos, aunque tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco cohibida.

-Aún no me has dicho por qué de ese odio tan irracional hacia los piratas. – Susurró, cerca de su boca.

-No es asunto tuyo. – Trató de sonar firme, aunque no le salió muy bien. Sasuke compuso una sonrisa arrogante. Hizo una pausa, adrede.

-Kakashi me dijo que no querías compartir habitación conmigo. – Fingió tristeza. Apoyó su cara en el cuello de ella, respirando su aroma y haciendo que ella se pusiera más nerviosa.

-Ni… Ni de broma. – Le dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás, liberándose de su agarre. Él se dejó hacer y vio como se marchaba, ligeramente sonrojada y más nerviosa de lo que la había visto hasta ahora.

-Ya cambiarás de opinión. – Susurró al viento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, Hinata y Naruto no aparecieron por ningún lado. Sakura había decidido salir de su habitación e ir a verla. Ambos tenían una buena resaca aunque Hinata no podía ni moverse de la cama sin sentir náuseas. Se rió y los dejó solos. Subió las escaleras y frunció un poco el ceño cuando notó la luz del sol. Dio un paseo por cubierta, sin darse cuenta de que los tripulantes la miraban con lujuria. Ella pasó por medio, ignorándolos y se encontró a Sasuke de frente, que charlaba tranquilamente con Neji mientras la miraba fijamente. Se paró en seco, estuvo tentada de darse la vuelta y volver a su habitación. Él, viendo sus intenciones, se despidió de Neji y se acercó a ella.

-Buenos días, Sakura. ¿Qué tal tu humor hoy?

-¿Es que nunca te cansas de picarme? – Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. Lo esquivó sin esperar a que contestara y siguió adelante, llegando hasta la zona del timón.

-No. – Le respondió él con diversión, mientras la alcazaba. Ella se apoyó en la barandilla pensando que si no le contestaba, él la dejaría en paz. Sasuke guardó silencio y se puso al timón, manejándolo. - ¿Sabes? No deberías exhibirte tanto. – Le dijo de pronto. Sakura lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. – Estos hombres pueden pasar meses sin ver a una mujer. – Le explicó, sin mirarla.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? ¡Yo no me exhibo! Solo he salido a dar un paseo porque no aguantaba en la habitación. Además, no soy la única mujer aquí. ¿A Ino y Hinata no le has dicho nada? Además, ¿a ti que más te da? – Le reprochó. Él la miró con diversión.

-Ellas siempre están acompañadas de Naruto y Shikamaru. Nadie se acercará a ellas. – Le explicó.

-Sigo sin ver por qué debería importarte. – Le recordó.

Él se acercó a ella, apoyó uno de sus brazos en la barandilla, cerrándole el paso. Ella lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-No me gusta compartir a mis mujeres. – Le dijo de pronto. – Ni siquiera que mis tripulantes las miren. – Sakura se quedó perpleja. _¿Qué está…? _Sasuke le guiñó un ojo y se marchó en busca de Shikamaru.

_Es definitivamente imbécil. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cayó la noche. Por primera vez, y por insistencia de Kakashi, Hinata e Ino, Sakura había accedido a compartir mesa con ellos. Al lado de Sasuke, que no paraba de mirarla con una sonrisa cínica. _Idiota. _Después de comer, Naruto sacó el ron.

-¿En serio, Naruto? ¿No has tenido bastante con la resaca de hoy? – Le riñó Hinata.

-¡A mí ni siquiera me despertasteis! ¡Me he destrozado el cuello durmiendo en esta mesa! – Reprochó Kakashi, mientras se servía un vaso. Sakura rió, parecía un niño pequeño a pesar de ser el más mayor.

Estuvieron un rato bebiendo, más de lo que deberían. Esta vez, Sakura era la que se había pasado de copas. Hablaba íntimamente con sus amigos mientras los otros dos se peleaban. Sasuke, sin embargo, se había retirado. Le tocaba hacer guardia esta noche. "Tú mismo pusiste las normas", le dijo Naruto cuando él se quejó. ¿Por qué tenía que montar guardia si era el Capitán? Además, justamente hoy, que Sakura estaba divertida y parecía de mejor humor.

Después de unas cuántas copas más, se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Kakashi se había vuelto a dormir sobre la mesa y, una vez más, ninguno lo despertó, pensando en su divertida reacción de mañana. Sakura decidió que era mejor que le diera el aire antes de acostarse, sin recordar que el Capitán estaba fuera. Salió a cubierta tambaleante, sintiendo la fresca brisa marina en la cara. Se acercó hasta el timón.

Sasuke estaba de mal humor, seguía sin entender por qué tenía que estar él allí. _Para una noche que Sakura se anima… _Sintió unos pasos detrás de él, quién fuera, se estaba tambaleando y arrastraba los pies. Probablemente, estaría pasado de copas. Miró hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño. Rió cuando vio a Sakura aparecer. Apoyándose en todo lo que encontraba para no caerse. Aún no lo había visto.

-¿Te diviertes, pequeña? – Le preguntó. Vio como ella se sobresaltaba de nuevo y lo miraba.

-Mucho. – Le replicó. – Sobre todo porque tú no has estado. – Le dijo, arrastrando las palabras. Él se limitó a reírse levemente.

Observó como la pelirrosa andaba con dificultad hasta apoyarse en la barandilla y se sentaba en ella. Estaba muy graciosa: haciendo mohínes y sonrojada por el alcohol. Le daba ternura verla así.

-¿No te puedes sentar como las personas normales? No puedo estar vigilando constantemente que no te caigas por la borda. – La riñó. Ella la miró y se encogió de hombros, ignorando su pregunta. – Bájate de ahí. – Le advirtió.

-¡Pero si ayer fuiste tú el que me sentaste aquí! – Le replicó, arrastrando las palabras nuevamente. Él le volvió a dar una mirada de advertencia que ella volvió a ignorar. Miraba hacia su derecha, ensimismada.

Él suspiró. _Es más testaruda borracha que sobria. _Vio como se tambaleaba de nuevo, aún estando sentada. Se acercó a ella y colocó sus manos en su cintura, resignándose a sujetarla para que no cayera. Ella lo miró con sorpresa.

-Ayer no estabas borracha, no había tanta corriente y yo te sujetaba. – Le contestó en tono autoritario. Ella le dio una mirada de confusión y lo dejó pasar.

De pronto, se sentía casada, tenía ganas de dormir pero no quería encerrarse en su habitación. Miró a Sasuke, él no la miraba a ella. _Es guapo_, pensó riendo tontamente, ganándose una mirada confusa del azabache. Tuvo un impulso. _No, no… Eso es una estupidez. Mañana, me arrepentiré. O… No. _Lo hizo. No pudo evitarlo. Enredó sus manos en el cuello de él y lo atrajo hacia ella, juntando sus labios. Sasuke abrió los ojos ligeramente y se separó un poco, sonriendo. Habló contra su boca, reacio a separarse del todo.

-Sakura, yo estoy encantado. Pero no creo que tú estés en las mejores condiciones para hac… - Sakura le interrumpió, besándolo de nuevo.

Esta vez, él no pudo resistirse a ella. Mordió su labio inferior, pidiéndole paso, jugando con su lengua. Ella tenía sabor a alcohol. Daba igual, le gustaba. Exploró con suavidad su boca, bailando con su lengua. Ella enredó sus manos en el pelo de él, deseando el contacto. Él, notándolo, apretó su agarre, atrayéndolo hacia él. Comenzaron una lucha desigual. Ambos querían llevar el control y ninguno se dejaba. Lo que había empezado como un beso tierno y lento se convirtió en uno fiero y demandante, ansioso. Él acarició su espalda, deseando desnudarla. Se separaron ligeramente, ella rió tontamente. Él lo miraba mordiéndose el labio. Se moría por llevarla a su habitación y no dejarla dormir en toda la noche. Pero no quería empezar de esa manera con ella. Estaba muy mareada. Ella volvió a intentar besarlo pero él la paró, poniendo el dedo índice en sus labios.

-Sakura, tú no estás en condiciones y… Si me vuelves a besar… No creo que pueda controlarme. – Le advirtió. Ella hizo un mohín y lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él, resignándose.

Él le acarició el pelo con ternura y al cabo de un rato, la ayudó a llegar hasta su habitación, la dejó en la cama y se fue de allí antes de que sus deseos ganaran a su cordura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A mitad de mañana, Sakura aún no había aparecido. Estaba despierta y recordaba absolutamente todo lo que había hecho ayer. _Mierda. _No quería volver a salir de esa habitación. Nunca. _Ese bastardo me va a estar torturando con esto hasta el fin de mis días. _Pensaba continuamente. Alguien tocó su habitación, Kakashi decía su nombre desde el otro lado de la puerta. Suspiró aliviada y lo dejó pasar.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué tal? – Dijo a modo de saludo. - ¡Ayer no me despertasteis, no creas que se me olvida! – Sakura le dio una sonrisa inocente. – Bueno, da igual, ya me las pagareis luego… Sasuke ha salido herido de un entrenamiento. Naruto se ha emocionado demasiado y le ha clavado su espada en el hombro. – Sakura se alarmó un poco, preocupada. – No creo que sea para tanto pero las chicas me han dicho que tú sabes de estas cosas. ¿Vas a echarle un vistazo? Está en su habitación. – Le informó.

Sakura asintió, dubitativa. _Mierda, no tenía otro día para que le pasara eso. _Respiró profundamente y salió de la habitación ante la mirada confusa de Kakashi, que la miraba sin entender su actitud.

Llamó a la habitación de Sasuke. Escuchó un "adelante" desganado. Cogió aire una vez más y abrió la puerta. El azabache estaba mirando al suelo, con las manos entrelazadas, sentado en su cama y desnudo de cintura para arriba. Tenía un trapo sucio sobre la herida del hombro, que sangraba. Levantó la mirada para ver quién venía.

Sonrió pícaramente al verla.

-Buenos días, Sakura.

.

.

.

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**Quizás publique algún capítulo más antes de decidir definitivamente, para ver que acogida le dais. De momento, está muy bien! *-* Muchas gracias por los reviews, seguid dejando si queréis que siga porfa.**

**Mil gracias por los apoyos, cuidaos,**

**~NekooUchiha~**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Bueeeeeeenas! **

**¡Actualizando de nuevo! Pronto, actualizaré las otras historias *-***

**… Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Buenos días, Sakura._

Sakura tragó saliva. La mirada que le estaba dando el Capitán no auguraba nada bueno. _Definitivamente, me torturará toda la vida. _Se quedó unos instantes en silencio, mientras él se limitaba a mirarla intensamente. Parecía que iba a desnudarla con la mirada. Se sintió intimidada. _No, no y no. _Había hecho una tontería, ¿bueno y qué? Eran adultos, personas racionales… _Unos más que otros. _¡Y además ella estaba borracha! ¡Lo de anoche no contaba! Se serenó.

-Buenos días, Sasuke. – Respondió, intentando disimular su estado. – Kakashi me ha dicho que Naruto se ha emocionado demasiado en el entrenamiento. – Le comentó, parafraseando al tripulante. Éste la miró con una ceja alzada, en una mueca divertida. _Actúa como siempre, actúa como siempre… _- Y me ha pedido que le eche un vistazo a la herida. – Finalizó. Sasuke asintió y se puso erguido, invitándola a ver la herida del hombro.

Se arrodilló ante él, para estar más cómoda. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarle el trapo sucio que se había puesto en la herida, para evitar infecciones. Presionó un poco para cortar la hemorragia, la limpió y vendó. Todo esto intentando mantener la concentración en la herida y no en Sasuke que seguía mirándola de la misma manera. _Idiota. Me pone nerviosa. _

-De… Deberás lavarla y cambiarte la venda todos los días. – Comentó, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había creado entre ellos. Se le quebró la voz al principio de la frase, titubeando. Sasuke siguió sin contestar. – Para que no se te infecte. – Terminó ella.

Lo único que quería era salir de aquella habitación. Teniéndolo tan cerca y medio desnudo, no estaba tan segura de que lo de la noche anterior hubiera sido una tontería propia del alcohol, aunque éste ayudara. Carraspeó un poco, no paraba de cambiar el peso de una rodilla a la otra, denotando nerviosismo. Él solo se divertía al verla, alargando un poco su agonía. A propósito, claro.

-¿Te sientes nerviosa, pequeña? – Preguntó con un tono peligrosamente seductor. _¿Nerviosa? Claro que no. _Tardó un poco en contestar. _¿No se podía haber callado? Ya estaba terminando, _pensó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Claro que no. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – Le salió más natural de cómo lo pensaba y sintió un ligero alivio por ello.

Él sonrió y le cogió un mechón de pelo rosa.

-¿No pensarás qué me vas a hacer creer que no recuerdas lo que pasó ayer, verdad? – Siguió en el mismo tono. Le soltó el pelo. Ella volvió a tardar en contestar. _¿Ahora qué? Naturalidad, Sakura. _

-Sí que lo recuerdo. – Le confirmó. Sacó fuerzas para mirarlo a los ojos. Él esbozó una sonrisa arrogante. _Imbécil. _– Solo fue un beso. No es para tanto. – Dijo, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Él volvió a alzar una ceja. - ¿Qué? ¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡Solo fue un beso! – Repitió, cada vez más nerviosa y exasperada. Suspiró y desvió la mirada para volver a fijarla en él un instante después. En ese momento, se le cruzaron los cables y creyó que la única manera de dejar el tema era demostrarle que no significaba nada. - ¡No tiene ninguna importancia! Y si no, observa.

Le pasó una mano por la nuca, dejando la otra sobre su hombro sano y lo atrajo hacia él, besándolo. Pillo desprevenido al azabache, que tardó en reaccionar más de lo que debería. Cuando lo hizo, le pasó una mano por la espalda, devolviéndole el beso con intensidad. La atrajo hacia él con impaciencia y maldiciendo la ropa que llevaba puesta. El beso fue corto para el beso de él y demasiado intenso para ella, que lo único que había querido era demostrar que no tenía importancia, ¿no?

Apartó las manos de él con brusquedad y se levantó inmediatamente, antes de que el azabache pudiera reaccionar. Éste gruñó, enfadado por la separación.

-¿Ves? ¡No pasa nada! – Dijo ella, con la respiración entrecortada y los labios ligeramente hinchados. _No tiene importancia, yo en realidad no quería besarlo… ¿Verdad?_

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, tenía que salir de allí antes de que se le volvieran a cruzar los cables e hiciera otra tontería. _¿Por qué demonios he hecho eso?_

_Otra vez, no. _Pensó el azabache mientras se levantaba a la vez que la veía dirigirse a la puerta, dándole la espalda. La cogió por la camisa y la pegó a él, rodeándola por la cintura. Disfrutó de la expresión de desconcierto de la pelirrosa. Esta vez, sería a ella a quién la pillaría desprevenida. La empujó suavemente hasta llevarla contra el escritorio, dejándola sin escapatoria.

-Creo que tienes una laguna respecto a lo de anoche. – Dijo el azabache, sin dejar espacio entre ellos. Sakura lo miró sin comprender. – Te advertí que si me volvías a besar, no podría controlarme otra vez.

Tal y como pensaba, ella no supo reaccionar o no quiso. Atrapó sus labios con los suyos. Al igual que él, al principio ella solo se dejaba besar, desconcertada. Cuando reaccionó, empezaron un baile con sus lenguas, luchando por el control. El azabache no estaba dispuesto a ceder esta vez. Se separó ligeramente solo para coger aire y volverla a besar, sin darle la oportunidad de hablar. Las manos de ella fueron a parar a sus hombros mientras las suyas buscaban el borde de la camisa. La cogió de las caderas para sentarla sobre el escritorio. Se miraron un instante a los ojos. Ella se mordió el labio.

-Sasuke, no creo qu… - Sasuke volvió a besarla para aplacar sus quejas. No pensaba lo que hacía, simplemente quería estar con esa mujer. Ahora. Nunca había sentido tanta ansiedad por estar con una mujer. Sentía algo extraño, quería estar a todas horas con ella.

Abandonó su boca para centrarse en su cuello, dejando pequeños rastros de besos por su cara. Ella rió, atontada. Le hacía cosquillas. Ella se apretó contra él a sentir su lengua en su cuello mientras sentía como una mano de él viajaba por su espalda, dejando de su camisa. No sabía qué le estaba pasando, pero no podía pararlo. No quería apartarlo. Sasuke se apartó un momento para desabrochar los botones de su camisa. _Le sobra la ropa. _Ella buscaba su boca, impaciente. Él sonrió contra la boca de ella, divertido.

-¡Sasuke! – Se oyó al otro lado de la puerta, seguido de un toque a la puerta. _Maldito Naruto. _

Se separaron con brusquedad y ella se incorporó en el escritorio, apoyándose en el borde. Sasuke vio con frustración como se volvía a colocar la camisa. Gruñó e intentó serenarse antes de abrir la puerta.

Fue hacia ella y la abrió abruptamente, sorprendiendo al rubio, que dio un respingo.

-¿Qué quieres, Naruto? – Preguntó, cortante.

El rubio, ajeno a todo, entró en la habitación, aumentando la frustración de Capitán, que sentía ganas de golpearlo.

-¿No me digas que estás enfadado? Quería ver cómo estabas, Kakashi me ha dicho que Sakura te iba a cur… Oh, perdón, ¿molesto? - Preguntó al encontrarse a la pelirrosa, casualmente apoyada en el escritorio. Le notaba algo raro. Y miró un par de veces a ambos, a ver si encontraba alguna pista.

-No, claro que no. Ya habíamos acabado. – Se apresuró a decir la pelirrosa, ganándose una mirada severa por parte de Sasuke. _Por supuesto que no hemos acabado, _pensó el Capitán. – Eh… Sasuke, recuerda cambiarte las vendas y lavarte la herida todos los días, ¿vale? – Dijo, incorporándose. - ¡Hasta luego! – Salió y cerró la puerta. Se poyó unos instantes en ella, intentando normalizar la respiración. Sentía los latidos de su corazón zumbándole en los oídos. Escuchó gruñidos por parte de Sasuke, parecía enfadado.

_Mierda. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura salió a cubierta, el sol relucía sobre el mar mientras los hombres seguían con las labores diarias. Vio a Ino y Hinata en una esquina, hablando animadamente. Con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que había pasado en Isla Victoria. No les había dicho nada Kairi ni de Isla Rinnegan. Se mordió el labio, iba a ir hacia ellas pero entonces vio que Shikamaru acababa de llegar y saludaba con un beso en los labios a la rubia. _Mejor luego. _Dio una vuelta por cubierta, absorta. Estaban en medio de la nada y no tenía forma de arreglar lo de Sasuke. Había intentado arreglarlo. Ese beso que le acababa de regalar era para demostrarle que no significaba nada, ¡en serio! Pero no le había salido nada bien. _Si Naruto no nos llega a interrumpir… _Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. Sin darse cuenta, tropezó con alguien. Miró hacia arriba, buscándole la cara: era un chico alto, fuerte, castaño y de pelo largo. _¿Se llamaba Neji, no?_

-Perdón. – Le dijo con voz pastosa. Éste le hizo un gesto desenfadado y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba manejando unas gruesas cuerdas que había en el suelo, aunque Sakura no sabía el motivo.

Pensó en él, mirándolo fijamente mientras él seguía agazapado. _Neji lleva el timón a veces… Quizás él me pueda ayudar. _Pensó la manera de preguntárselo sin que sospechara pero le pareció que era imposible. Así que optó por la vía directa.

-Oye… - Dijo, llamando su atención. El muchacho paró y la miró. - ¿Neji, verdad? – Éste asintió, sin ninguna emoción. - ¿Tú… Manejas el timón a veces en lugar de Sasuke, no? – volvió a asentir, un poco desconcertado. – Entonces, ¿sabes de cartografía y navegación? – Volvió a decir. El chico cada vez se sentía más extraño ante el interrogatorio de la pelirrosa. Asintió por tercera vez.

-Sí, sustituyo a Sasuke bastante a menudo. – Contestó, hablando por primera vez. _No parece muy hablador. _- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó, con un deje de interés.

Sakura hizo un gesto desenfadado, como si fuera a preguntar algo que no le interesaba.

-¿Sabes cuál es la Isla Rinnegan? – Se mordió el labio al ver la expresión del chico, que la miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido, en una expresión de confusión.

-Sí, hemos estado allí varias veces. – Le confirmó. – No es una isla muy turística, qué digamos. ¿Por qué te interesa? – Cada vez estaba más intrigado.

-Curiosidad. – Contestó con simpleza, quitándole importancia. Neji no le creyó.

-¿Curiosidad? – Repitió, escéptico. - Teniendo en cuenta de dónde te recogimos y cómo hablas de los piratas, no creo que sea simple curiosidad. – Le dijo, en tono severo. Ella no comprendió muy bien lo que quería decir. – Es una isla llena de piratas, peligrosa, prácticamente su población está hecha de piratas desertores. – Le explicó. Ella asintió. _Tiene sentido que Kairi esté allí. _– No es una isla propia para una señorita. – Finalizó.

Sakura ignoró sus advertencias y continuó.

-¿Es muy difícil llegar a ella? – Neji alzó una ceja. Suspiró.

-No. No está muy escondida porque a la gente no le interesa ir. Nadie en su sano juicio querría ir a una isla llena de sangrientos piratas. – Le explicó, como si fuera algo obvio. Sakura se sintió tonta, tenía razón, nadie normal querría ir allí. – Porque no todos los piratas son tan caballerosos como en éste barco, ¿sabes? – Le dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Caballerosos? ¿Vosotros? – Bufó. Él rió levemente.

-Créeme, comparándonos con algunos de aquella isla, nosotros somos dignos caballeros. – Sakura tembló ligeramente. _¿Dónde voy a meterme?_ Neji pudo percibir ese nerviosismo repentino. - ¿Para qué quieres ir allí? – Volvió a preguntar.

-Para nada. No es nada. – Mintió descaradamente. Nuevamente, no la creyó. – Gracias, Neji. – Se despidió. Aunque solo llegó a dar un par de pasos.

-Sakura, - la llamó el castaño – no sé qué quieres de allí pero aquél lugar es peligroso, sería mejor que te lo quitaras de la cabeza. No podrías ir allí sola. – Le aconsejó. Ésta asintió, agradecida. Ese chico le había caído bien.

-¿Ir sola a dónde? – Preguntó alguien con sumo interés, impidiendo que se fuera de nuevo.

Sasuke, con expresión seria e intrigada, había llegado a la altura de ambos, justo a tiempo para escuchar la última frase de Neji. Miró a Sakura intensamente. Al ver que ésta no pensaba decir nada, se dirigió a su amigo. Éste se encogió de hombros, en un gesto desenfadado.

-Solo me estaba preguntando por una isla. – Le dijo, fingiendo desinterés.

-¿Cuál?

Neji echó un vistazo a Sakura, no le hizo ningún gesto y tampoco estaba dispuesto a mentir a su Capitán y amigo, así que al final suspiró y habló:

-La Isla Rinnegan. – Susurró.

Sasuke desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia Sakura. Ésta seguía sin expresión. Se acercó hacia ella, poniéndose a su altura.

-¿Rinnegan? ¿Conoces esa isla? ¿Para qué quieres ir allí? – La interrogó. Había ido allí dispuesto a zanjar lo que había ocurrido en la habitación pero, con esa nueva revelación, pareció olvidársele.

-Eh… Solo le preguntaba. – Contestó. Sonó muy poco convincente y Sasuke bufó. – Había oído hablar de ella y me causaba curiosidad. – Esta vez le sonó poco convincente hasta a ella. Sasuke suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Para qué quieres ir a Rinnegan, Sakura? – Preguntó de nuevo en tono autoritario, remarcando las palabras.

Se crearon unos instantes de silencio, Sasuke la miraba enfadado. Sakura no entendía muy bien su reacción

-¡Sasuke! – Naruto lo llamaba mientras se acercaba a ellos. Sakura pensó que era el mejor momento para escabullirse.

Disimuladamente, empezó a andar en dirección contraria al Capitán, que se distrajo momentáneamente con la llegada del rubio. Antes de contestarle si quiera, cogió a Sakura por el codo y la puso al lado de él. La pelirrosa se mordió el labio. _¿Qué le digo ahora?_

-Esta vez, no te escapas. – Le susurró. - ¿Qué quieres, Naruto? Ahora no puedo hablar. – Le contestó en voz más alta.

-Ah, perdón. – Dijo rascándose la cabeza tras echar un vistazo a Sakura. – Neji quería que nos dieras el rumbo. – Le explicó. Sasuke bufó, malhumorado.

-Vale, ahora voy.

Se volvió hacia Sakura, poniéndola frente a él. Ella miraba directamente al suelo. Hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado, la historia de Kairi era muy personal y nunca se la había contado a nadie que no fuera sus amigas. Se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Sasuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia, quería saber qué demonios empujaba a Sakura a ir a una peligrosa isla infectada de sanguinarios piratas. No quería que le pasara nada, por alguna extraña razón que aún no comprendía, quería ayudar y proteger a la menuda chica que tenía delante. Suspiró y cambió de actitud, a las malas no conseguiría nada. La cogió por la barbilla y le levantó la cara, obligándola a que lo mirara.

-Sakura, solo quiero que no te pase nada. – Le dijo, mirándola con ternura. Sakura le dio una mirada de confusión. _Es más bipolar que yo. _

-¡Sasuke! – Naruto volvía a llamarlo desde el timón. Volvió a suspirar.

-Luego te busco, ¿vale? Tenemos un par de temas pendientes. – Le guiñó un ojo, le robó un pequeño beso y se fue, dejándola allí.

_Creo que es hora de salir de aquí. Tengo que desembarcar ya. _Pensó nerviosa, tenía que salir de allí. Pero estaba en medio de la nada. Suspiró y cogió aire, serenándose. Buscó a las chicas, estaban entretenidas y, lo más importante, solas. Se acercó a ellas.

-Chicas, ¿podemos hablar? – La miraron y le sonrieron, Ino dio varias palmaditas en el suelo, indicándole que se sentara a su lado. Lo hizo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Saku? Estás muy seria. – Observó la peliazul. Suspiró.

-Creo que va siendo hora de desembarcar. – Dijo la pelirrosa. Ambas abrieron los ojos, ligeramente sorprendidas.

-¿Desembarcar? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Podemos quedarnos aquí! – Insistió Ino, frunciendo el ceño.

-No hablo de vosotras. – Rodó los ojos antes de hablar. – Hablo de mí, me voy. – Finalizó con firmeza. Ino negó con la cabeza.

-No, Saku… Ellos te pueden ayudar. – Intervino Hina, mordiéndose el labio. Sakura lo negó.

-No. No pueden. Le he preguntado a Neji sobre la Isla Rinnegan. Y dice que es peligroso, que solo han estado un par de veces y que no es un sitio para turistas, precisamente. – Parafraseó. – No les voy a pedir que me lleven a un sitio que no quieren ir. – Concluyó.

-¿Isla Rinnegan? No me suena… ¿Por qué quieres ir allí? – preguntó Ino, pensativa.

-Kairi está allí. Takeshi me lo dijo. – Resumió la historia. Hina se llevó una mano a la boca e Ino abrió los ojos.

-Sakura, no puedes ir sola a buscarlo. – Dijo Hina. – Mira, hablaré con Naruto, te acompañ… - Negó con la cabeza y levantó las manos exasperadas.

Iba a contestar pero algo o más bien alguien no le dejó. Una voz grave y furiosa la había cogido por el brazo, levantándola bruscamente y encarándose con ella. Hizo una mueca de dolor, le había apretado demasiado el agarre.

-¡¿Para qué demonios quieres tú buscar a Kairi?!

.

.

.

**¡Aquí lo dejo, peques!**

**Espero que os guste ^^ No sé cuando actualizaré (prontito) pero creo que antes le meteré caña a las otras historias heheheh :) Hoy, actualizó dos veces seguidas! *-* Estaba inspirada con estos piratas. Hahahahaha. Espero que no os decepcione la conti. Reviews, por fi! Os lo agradecería mucho. Me está gustando la acogida que le estáis dando a este fic ^^ No tenía muchas esperanzas en él. ¡MIL GRACIAS! DISFRUTAD!**

**~NekooUchiha~**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Bueeeeeenas, peques!**

**Actualizo hiper-rápido, porque se me ha ocurrido la forma de continuarla. No dejaré de lado las otras historias, tranquilos hehehehe ^^**

**Gracias por la acogida a este fic, no me esperaba tanto *-***

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-¡¿Para qué demonios quieres tú buscar a Kairi?!_

La voz del Capitán se escuchó en todo el barco, haciendo que los hombres dejaran de trabajar. Neji, que ya había fijado el rumbo, le pidió a uno de los tripulantes que vigilara el rumbo y fue hacia el origen del grito. _Así que quiere buscar a Kairi…_ Naruto miró fijamente a Sasuke, que lo miraba sin comprender. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su amigo así de furioso. _¿Para qué quiere Sakura buscar a Kairi? _Kakashi, que estaba relajado sobre la barandilla, se tensó al ver la escena. El azabache tenía agarrada a la pelirrosa por el codo, con fuerza y ella había emitido un quejido. _¿Kairi?_ Todos parecían conocer ese nombre pero ninguno dijo nada. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del mar mientras esperaba una reacción.

-¡Contéstame! ¡¿Por qué lo estás buscando?! – Le zarandeó por el brazo, haciendo que ella enfureciera.

La pelirrosa sintió que le hervía la sangre, furiosa. Nunca la habían tratado así y no pensaba permitir que Sasuke fuera el primero. Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que creía que se los partiría. La reacción de Sasuke cambiaba las cosas. Si alguna vez se había planteado contarle algo, esto lo había hecho quitarse la idea de la cabeza. Gruñó con rabia y le dio un empujón a Sasuke, deshaciéndose de su agarre y haciendo que éste retrocediera un par de pasos. Se sobó el brazo.

-¡No es asunto tuyo! – Le gritó, aunque parecía más un gruñido que otra cosa. Sasuke desvió la mirada y se colocó las manos en las caderas, intentando relajarse.

-Dime por qué estás buscando a ese tipo. No te lo voy a volver a preguntar. – Le exigió remarcando cada palabra con dureza. Puede que la mayor parte del tiempo fuera benevolente y estuviera de buen humor pero estaba acostumbrado a que todos le obedecieran sin rechistar. Lo contrario, le ponía furioso.

Sakura hiperventiló, hacía tiempo que alguien no le hacía sentirse tan furiosa.

-Perfecto, porque no te voy a responder.

El tono sarcástico y burlesco de la pelirrosa fue suficiente para que Sasuke sintiera como perdía los nervios. El azabache, con los ojos oscuros llameantes de ira, avanzó hacia Sakura a pasos agigantados, acortando distancias. Sakura pensó que asestaría un buen golpe pero no se movió. Estaba demasiado furiosa para acobardarse. En el último momento, Neji se interpuso entre ellos, dándole la espalda a Sakura.

-Sasuke, para. – Le dijo, levantando las manos para que no avanzara. – Tranquilízate, no es para tanto. – Le dijo para calmarlo. Sasuke enfureció de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! ¡Está en mi barco y ni siquiera me tiene el respeto suficiente para responderme a una pregunta! – Gritó. Sakura tembló detrás de Neji. Nunca lo había oído así. Sintió ganas de llorar y de gritar al mismo tiempo. No hizo nada.

-Sasuke, basta. – Le contestó Neji en tono neutro. – Tú mismo me dijiste que ella no pertenecía a esta tripulación aunque estuviera aquí. – Le recordó. Se lo dijo cuando el castaño se animó a preguntarle por qué esas chicas estaban en el barco, justo después de partir de Isla Victoria.

SE sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes. Al final fue Sasuke el primero en desviarla, dando un suspiro furioso. Neji le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo llevó de allí.

-Vete de aquí, Sakura. – Le susurró a la pelirrosa. Ésta no tenía ganas de discutir, más bien, no tenía ganas de nada, así que se marcho en dirección a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta de un portazo.

En cubierta, todos parecían volver a respirar. Ninguno se había atrevido a decir nada, ni siquiera a moverse. Neji, viéndolos, habló con voz autoritaria:

-¡Volved al trabajo! – Gritó mientras se llevaba a Sasuke a un lugar apartado, dónde trató de tranquilizarlo.

El azabache se quedó parado en la barandilla, todavía con la respiración entrecortada. Neji sacó la cajetilla dónde guardaba el tabaco, cogió uno y le dio otro a Sasuke. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos. Neji quería darle espacio. Expulsó el humo de la primera calada y lo miró fijamente.

-Sasuke. – Éste no lo miró. - ¿Qué coño te ha pasado? – No le vociferaba pero parecía que le estaba riñendo. – En serio, hacía tiempo que no te veía tan furioso. Pensaba que ibas a golpearla. – Le confesó. Sasuke se animó a mirarlo. _¿Iba a golpearla? No, claro que no. _Durante un instante se le pasó por la cabeza, pero lo descartó en seguida. No pensaba golpearla, solo estaba furioso, aunque reconocía que había dado esa sensación.

Se dio la vuelta, mirando al mar, apoyando los codos en la barandilla.

-No iba a golpearla, Neji. Solo quería que me dijera por qué lo buscaba. Quiero saber qué relación tiene con él. – Explicó.

Estaba más sereno o, más bien, más triste. Después de que se le hubiera pasado el enfado, se daba cuenta que iba a tener más difícil que nunca acercarse a ella. Expulsó el humo. Neji fijó la mirada en la espalda de su amigo. Al menos se ha dado cuenta de su error. Se dio cuenta de que esa mujer le importaba más de lo que él reconocería.

-Podrías habérselo dicho de otra manera. Por lo poco que la conozco, ya me he podido dar cuenta de que esa chica no responde a las amenazas.

-Ya, ya me he dado cuenta. – Respondió con tono apagado.

Miró al infinito, repentinamente hundido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura estaba en su cuarto, se había tumbado en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos detrás de la cabeza. Mirando fijamente al techo. Llevaba un rato así, sin moverse. Lo único que se le pasaba por la mente era qué podía hacer para marcharse cuanto antes de allí. Durante el instante en qué pensó que Sasuke le pegaría, sintió una especie de pena y tristeza. Agradeció mentalmente que Neji se hubiera interpuesto, pues estaba claro que Sasuke tenía mucha más fuerza que ella. Suspiró. _Esto se le había ido de las manos. _Nunca se había arrepentido tanto de algo y en ese momento deseaba fervientemente volver atrás para no embarcar jamás en ese lugar.

Hinata e Ino, acompañadas de Naruto y Shikamaru habían tocado su puerta pero ella no se había molestado en contestar. Cuando cerró de un portazo, se tomó la molestia de atrancar la puerta poniendo el escritorio, para impedir que pudieran abrirla. Éstas dijeron su nombre e intentaron abrir pero al final, tras algunas súplicas, habían desistido.

Un rato después, fue Kakashi el que tocaba la puerta y la llamaba. No contestó. Insistió varias veces hasta que al final obtuvo una respuesta por parte de la pelirrosa:

-¡Déjame tranquila y lárgate de una vez! – Le espetó, escupiendo las palabras.

El peliplateado suspiró al otro lado de la puerta y se marchó, dándose por vencido.

Sakura siguió dándole vueltas a la situación. La cosa pintaba fea. Ahora no le parecía tan estúpido su primera idea de tirarse por la borda. Estaban en medio de la nada, sí, pero tampoco es como si en el barco estuviera mucho más a gusto.

_Maldita sea…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cuatro días después. **

Sakura había pasado cuatro días encerrada en su habitación, sin hablar y prácticamente sin moverse de la cama. En la noche del segundo día, había accedido a que Hinata e Ino entraran, éstas le llevaron algo de comida pero Sakura ignoró todas y cada una de sus preguntas. Kakashi, Shika y Naruto también habían pasado por su habitación por si quería algo. Ella les había agradecido el gesto y los había echado educadamente, ignorando de nuevos sus comentarios. Afortunadamente, Sasuke no había intentado hablar con ella. _Mejor. _Seguía furiosa y no le apetecía tener que mirarlo a la cara.

Por otro lado, Sasuke se dedicaba a manejar el timón y a deambular por el barco, dando órdenes furiosas. Se le había pasado el enfado con Sakura, ahora solo sentía curiosidad. Quería ayudarla pero sabía que lo tenía más difícil que nunca. Había evitado en la medida de lo posible el tema de Sakura aunque algunas veces, le había resultado imposible. Naruto y Kakashi eran los más insistentes a la hora de pedirle explicaciones, él se limitaba a decirles que estaba furioso y que no pensó lo que hacía. A ellos no les pareció una justificación pero llegó un momento en el que dejaron de insistir.

Neji lo abordó una vez cuando él estaba al timón, se posicionó en la barandilla, él no lo miraba:

-No me quiero meter dónde no me llaman pero deberías hablar con ella, Sasuke. – Éste se tensó.

-Ya lo sé. – Escupió las palabras. – Pero no se me ocurre nada bueno que decirle.

Neji se quedó pensativo e hizo una pausa dramática.

-Bueno, pues tendrás que esforzarte si te importa esa chica. Ni ella va a aguantar eternamente ni tú puedes retenerla aquí para siempre. – Oyó a SAsuke suspirar. _Ya lo sé, _pensó asqueado.

Neji dejó de hablar, no tenía nada más que decirle. Llegó Kakashi y lo invitó a un poco de ron. Él lo aceptó y empezaron a hablar de otras cosas, más triviales.

Una vez cayó la noche, Sasuke se limitó a cenar y a recluirse en su habitación, tal y como había hecho las 3 noches anteriores. Se paró frente a la puerta de Sakura y levantó la mano para llamar. Descartó la idea antes de hacerlo, suspiró y se metió en su habitación. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba, pero sí la vez que más cerca había estado de hacerlo. No se sentía bien con ella enfadada y encerrada en su habitación. Imitó la posición de Sakura, pensando, mirando fijamente al techo.

_¿Qué le puedo decir?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era casi media noche. Sakura no podía dormir, como las tres noches anteriores y estaba increíblemente harta de esas cuatro paredes que la rodeaban. Había salido a cubierta, se había encendido un cigarro y miraba a la infinidad del mar, apoyada con los codos en la barandilla. Solo rezaba para que Sasuke no hubiera tenido la misma idea.

-Bonita noche, ¿eh? He tenido hasta suerte de que Sasuke quisiera cambiarme la guardia – Le dijo una voz suave. No se sobresaltó, era Neji. Suspiró aliviada al verlo y confirmarlo. _Menos mal que le has cambiado la guardia. _No le contestó. - ¿Me das uno? Me los he dejado en el camarote. – Le pidió, señalando su cigarro. Ésta sacó la cajetilla dónde los guardaba y se los ofreció. Neji lo aceptó y le dio una profunda calada. – Bueno y, ¿cómo estás? ¿Se te ha pasado el enfado? – sakura lo miró, estaba claro que no pero Neji tampoco tenía la culpa.

-Bah. – Contestó, desganada. – ¿Sabes cuándo paramos en una Isla? – Neji la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Sasuke no quiere que te vayas, Sakura. – Le contestó con seriedad. Ésta hizo una mueca. – Ya lo hablé con él y le advertí que sería mejor que hablara contigo porque no te puede retener eternamente. – Le dijo en tono neutro. Sakura se giró para mirarlo.

-Gracias por interponerte el otro día, Neji. Creo que me hubiera llevado un buen golpe. – Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-No pensaba golpearte. Solo estaba furioso. – Le aclaró. _Seguro. _

Ambos hicieron una pausa. Neji quería preguntarle algo pero no sabía si la iba a espantar o le iba a responder. No pensaba que esa chica tuviera una mala actitud, simplemente, por alguna razón era guerrera y de carácter fuerte y no respondía bien a las órdenes.

-Bueno, ahora que hemos resuelto el misterio de la Isla Rinnegan, cuéntame: ¿Cómo es que buscas a Kairi? ¿Sabes que él es un pirata, no? – Sakura lo miró ceñuda. No es que no quisiera responderle, es que no le apetecía. Neji comprendió lo que significaba esa mirada y decidió continuar. - ¿Sabes? Nosotros hemos tenido un par de conflictos con él, supongo que por eso Sasuke reaccionó así. – finalizó, esperando una reacción.

-¿Lo conocéis? – Preguntó Sakura, repentinamente interesada. Neji se dio cuenta de que iba por buen camino.

-Sí. – Le confirmó. – A mí no me parece un mal tipo pero Sasuke se la tiene jurada. – Sakura quiso preguntarle pero no hizo falta, él comprendió enseguida lo que quería hacer. – El hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi, estaba bajo las órdenes de Kairi cuando murió hace unos años. Los ingleses lo cogieron y lo ejecutaron por piratería. – Le explicó, expulsando el humo de una nueva calada. – Sasuke siempre lo ha culpado por ello. – Sakura asintió. _Qué pequeño es el mundo, _pensó con una sonrisa triste. Él no entendió muy bien su expresión y continuó hablando. – A mí no me parece un mal hombre, ¿sabes? Siempre he pensado que Sasuke estaba cegado en ese sentido aunque comprendí hace tiempo que es mejor no tocarle esa herida.

Sakura suspiró. Quería que siguiera hablando, ya no tenía mucho que perder.

-Háblame de Kairi. – Le pidió. Neji se extraño un poco ante su petición pero si ya le había contado lo de Sasuke, ¿qué más le daba? Quizás, consiguiera que le dijera por qué lo buscaba con tanto ahínco.

-Bueno, me parece un buen hombre. Es un poco más mayor que Kakashi. Tiene bastante buena fama pero se porta bien con sus hombres. Es autoritario pero no es un sanguinario. – Hizo una pausa, recordando una vieja historia. – Cuentan que, hace bastantes años, cuando yo aún era un niño, se volvió completamente loco. Buscaba algo desesperadamente y se volvió despiadado y cruel. Pocos saben lo que buscaba. Solo se escuchan rumores, ya sabes. – Le echó un vistazo a Sakura, que lo miraba con atención. – La hipótesis más lograda era que buscaba a una mujer de la que se enamoró perdidamente. – Sakura abrió los ojos. – Muchos creen eso porque, al traer a su esposa al barco, Mebuki, se tranquilizó. Volvió a ser el mismo de siempre durante un par de años. – Sakura se quedó sin respiración. Mebuki está viva. _Mi madre está viva. _Se sintió mareada, ella la había dado por muerta hacía años. Neji se dio cuenta de su reacción y paró. - ¿Estás bien? – Esta asintió, intentado disimular y él continuó la historia, mirándolo desconfiado. – Yo, sin embargo, no creo que fuera solo por Mebuki. – Se le retorcieron las tripas al escuchar su nombre de nuevo. – Es cierto que se mantuvo tranquilo un par de años pero luego volvió a lo mismo. Buscaba algo de nuevo. Nadie sabe muy bien el qué. Aunque se escuchaban rumores: un tesoro, una venganza… ¡Incluso dijeron que tenía una hija perdida! ¿Te imaginas? – Preguntó con sorna, sin mirarla. – No me imagino a ese viejo lobo de mar con una hija. – finalizó.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la pelirrosa estaba aguantando su peso contra la barandilla, se le veía enfermiza. Se acercó a ella.

-¿Te sientes mal? – Sakura negó con la cabeza, sin mirarlo. - ¿he dicho algo malo? – Continuó, frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Sabes? Es extraño pero una vez vi a Mebuki, una mujer increíblemente hermosa, - dijo con nostalgia – aunque siempre parecía triste. – Sakura levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Neji frunció el ceño, confuso. – Es curioso: me recuerda un poco a t… - No terminó la última palabra y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Dio un par de pasos atrás y se apoyó con un brazo en una barandilla. _Es la hija de Kairi, _pensó estupefacto.

Sakura comprendió perfectamente lo que pasaba. Parecía ver como Neji ataba cabos en su mente, descubriendo lo que ella ocultaba.

-Eres… Eres su hija.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hasta aquí, peques!**

**Actualización hiper-rápida hahahahaha ****J**** Y con nuevas sorpresas. Espero que hayáis disfrutado. Creo que me ha quedado algo corto pero bueno, lo siento -.- **

**Sigan dejando reviews para la conti, porfi! *-***

**Mil gracias, besos y abrazos :3**

**~NekooUchiha~**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hooooooooola, peques!**

**Reportándome con nueva actualización! Hahahaha**

**… Enjoy**

_-Eres… Eres su hija. _

Neji la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sin ocultar su sorpresa. Siempre le había resultado inverosímil la historia de la hija de Kairi. _Y ahora la tengo delante. _Se pasó una mano por el pelo, inquieto. _Justo vino a parar aquí, al lado de Sasuke. _Le pareció una extraordinaria coincidencia, como si el destino jugara con ellos. Sasuke era una de las pocas personas que conocía que odiara a Kairi por la historia de su hermano y ahora resultaba que se estaba enamorando de su hija. _Irónico, cuánto menos. _Pensó en su posible reacción, no creía que fuera a enfadarse con ella pero tampoco le haría gracia saberlo. Miró a Sakura fijamente, tenía un aspecto enfermizo: se había quedado pálida como la cera y parecía sudar frío. _¿Qué le pasará? No he hablado mal de Kairi, _pensó con confusión. Avanzó un par de pasos hasta ponerse a su altura.

A Sakura, la cabeza le iba a mil por hora. No podía retener las ideas y sentía como el corazón le zumbaba en los oídos. _¿Mi madre sigue viva? _Se apoyó en la barandilla, dándole la espalda al mar. _Pero yo creí que… _No podía pensar con claridad. Tragó saliva con fuerza y miró a Neji, éste le daba una mirada confusa. ¿Qué caso tenía negar la verdad cuándo él mismo lo había descubierto solito?

-¿Es eso, verdad? – Volvió a hablar Neji, más cerca de ella. Casi en susurros. – No sé cómo no me he dado cuenta, eres la viva imagen de ambos. – Reconoció. Era verdad. Kairi tenía unos intensos ojos jade mientras Mebuki tenía un brillante pelo rosa. Sakura estaba a punto de marearse pero cogió fuerzas para hablar.

-Sí. – Le confirmó. – Pero no lo considero como tal. – Escupió las últimas palabras con asco, ganándose una nueva mirada de confusión por parte de Neji. Cogió aire. – Neji, esto es muy importante: ¿estás totalmente seguro de que Mebuki está viva?

Neji lo pensó un instante. Estaba totalmente seguro de ello.

-Sí que lo estoy. – Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza. A Sakura le flaquearon las fuerzas y Neji lo notó. _¿Cómo puede estar viva? _Pensó, al borde del llanto. Neji la sujetó suavemente por un brazo y la sentó en el suelo, parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Él se sentó a su lado. - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

Sakura tragó saliva. Tenía que contárselo, tenía que intentar hacer que lo entendiera. Se pasó una mano por la nuca y notó que, efectivamente, sudaba frío. Encogió las piernas y apoyó el brazo en sus rodillas. Sacó otro cigarro y le dio uno a Neji. El castaño la miraba con curiosidad, aún no lo acababa de creer.

-Verás… Yo… Kairi… - Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar los pensamientos confusos. Empezó de nuevo, con voz firme. – Mebuki y Kishabi, su esposo, vivían en Konoha, un pueblo de comerciantes en una pequeña isla. – Comenzó. Su voz sonaba más segura de lo que estaba. Miraba fijamente al frente, sin ver la expresión del castaño. – Era un pueblo tranquilo, ¿sabes? Nunca había demasiadas emociones, estaba alejado de las guerras y de los conflictos entre países, solo había lo necesario para vivir en paz. Hasta que, un día, atracó un enorme barco en el puerto. Un barco pirata; el barco de Kairi. Sus tripulantes pararon allí sabiendo que iban a encontrar a una población tranquila y aislada de los problemas políticos. Sus tripulantes, incluido su capitán, habían librado una dura batalla en el mar y necesitaban de sanadores para seguir. Mi mad… - Paró. – Mebuki era una de las mejores sanadoras del pueblo y, por ello, le tocó curar al Capitán. Nadie en el pueblo estaba muy conforme con la llegada de los piratas pero tenían miedo de les hicieran daño, así que, accedieron a ayudarlos con tal de se fueran rápido y sin delinquir. – Cogió aire. – Así fue como me dijeron que se conocieron Kairi y Mebuki. No sé muy bien que pasó, se enamoraron, supongo – escupió con asco – porque tuvieron un romance. – Hizo una pausa. La siguiente parte de la historia era la que más le costaba contar. – Kairi se marchó cuando se recuperó y, después de eso, mi madre descubrió que estaba embarazada de mí. – Respiró profundamente. Neji la miraba con atención, sin saber descifrar sus emociones. – Kishabi quedó destrozado ante la noticia pero consiguió perdonarlo. Él realmente la quería, ¿sabes? – Lo miró a los ojos por primera vez. – Estaba enamorado de ella y Mebuki se lo pagó de una manera rastrera y miserable. – Dijo con rabia, con un brillo de ira en sus ojos jade. – Mebuki nunca volvió a ser la misma después de que Kairi la abandonara, ella hubiera estado dispuesta a marcharse con él sin tener en cuenta a nadie. – Dijo con tristeza. – Entonces, años después, cuando yo tenía 9 años, un buen día, sin más, el barco volvió a aparecer. Pude verlo, ¿sabes? Era enorme y de colores oscuros, con las velas raídas y los tripulantes daban terror. Hombres imponentes y crueles, yo pensé que venían a hacer daño al pueblo y corrí a buscar a mi padre – dijo, refiriéndose a Kishabi, el único al que consideraba suyo – al trabajo. Le conté lo que había visto y vi como cambió su expresión. En ese momento, pensé que era preocupación, ahora sé que tenía miedo de lo que iba a pasar. Me dio un beso y me pidió que me escondiera en el bosque, dónde él me llevaba a jugar y que él me buscaría más tarde, cuando estuviera a salvo. Lo hice. – Hizo otra pausa. Recordando lo que vino después, las lágrimas se le habían escapado. – Volvió a buscarme a media noche, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar y casi no podía hablar. Tenía una herida sangrante en el vientre que parecía no dolerle. Ella se había ido con él. Nunca olvidaré esa imagen, es lo más triste que he visto en mi vida. – Reflexionó. Neji aguantó la respiración. Se imaginaba lo que pasó a continuación y empezaba a entender el recelo de Sakura hacia los piratas. – Me llevó de vuelta mientras yo le preguntaba por mamá, sacó fuerzas para explicarme que mamá se había ido y que nunca volvería. Nunca más me volvió a hablar del tema. ¿Puedes entenderlo, Neji? – Dijo, mirándolo a los ojos con repentina rabia. – Ese hombre perdió a la mujer que quería a manos de un pirata. Ella se fue con él, ¡con él! – Gritó, levantándose, enfurecida. - ¡Nos abandonó por irse con ese miserable que la abandonó hacía años! ¡No le importaba nada: ni yo, ni Kishabi! ¡SE comportó como lo que es: una miserable, una digna mujer de un pirata! – Neji se levantó, poniéndose a su altura. Quería tranquilizarla. Ella no le dejó. – No he terminado. – Le dio una calada al cigarrillo. – Tres meses después, mi padre escuchó un grave accidente en un barco de piratas: El barco de Kairi se había hundido con casi toda su tripulación, él sin embargo, se había salvado. – Neji, hizo memoria. Él también había escuchado esa historia. Asintió. – Mi padre creyó que Mebuki había muerto en él y me lo dijo. No podía parar de llorar mientras me lo contaba. Ella le había abandonado como a un perro con una hija que no era suya y él lloraba su muerte. Incluso en ese momento me pareció desconcertante. Él debía odiarla pero no podía olvidarse de ella. – Se le escapó una nueva lágrima. – Nunca más fue el mismo. Y un día no pudo más: se suicidó, ahorcándose, como si hubiera sido un vil delincuente. Lloré más ese día que cuando me dijo que Mebuki había muerto, supongo que nunca pude perdonarle porque nos abandonara por Kairi.

El silencio duró más de lo que ninguno habría querido. Sakura no tenía nada más que decir, tenía suficiente con aguantar las ganas de llorar. Neji no daba crédito, no le extrañaba en absoluto el odio de Sakura. No comprendía como una madre podría haber hecho eso. _¿Cómo no se la llevó con ella? _Quiso preguntárselo pero lo descartó enseguida. Si Sakura se acababa de enterar de que Mebuki estaba viva, tampoco sabría esa respuesta.

-Yo… Creía que Mebuki estaba muerta, pero esto es peor. Si ella hubiera muerto unos meses después, cabría la posibilidad de que Kairi nunca hubiera sabido que tenía una hija pero ahora… Es tan miserable. No se puede ser más cruel. Te juro que nunca he vuelto a sentir un odio tan intenso como el día en que Kishabi… - No pudo repetirlo. No hizo falta.

Neji solo la miraba, dejándola que se desahogara, tampoco tenía mucho caso hablar, no sabía qué decir. Al final, viendo el silencio que se había creado, habló, apoyándose en la barandilla. Ahora sí entendía el ahínco con el que Sakura buscaba a Kairi. Quería rendir cuentas, lo necesitaba. Nadie puede vivir en paz sin ponerle un final a una historia así.

-Sakura… Lo siento. – Dijo sin más. – No me puedo ni imaginar cómo te puedes sentir... – Ella no dijo nada aunque mentalmente agradecía sus palabras. – Es… - _Es horrible, _pensó con agonía. La miró y decidió que era mejor no decirlo. No creía que fuera la típica persona a la que le gusta que sintieran pena por ella. En ese momento, quería ayudarla, quería hacer algo por esa chica. Le caía bien. No creía que tuviera mala actitud, sino que siempre estaba a la defensiva por lo que le había pasado. - Creo que puedo ayudarte a llegar a esa Isla. – Dijo repentinamente, con voz grave. Sakura lo miró fijamente, con interés. No expresaba ninguna emoción, ya no lloraba pero los ojos se le habían vuelto de color verde oscuro, como si cambiaran con su estado de ánimo. – Puedo interceder por ti ante Sasuke para que te lleve a esa isla. – Le explicó. La pelirrosa frunció el ceño, él ya sabía lo que le iba a decir. – No le voy a decir nada; eso tendrás que hacerlo tú cuando lo decidas. – La pelirrosa cerró la boca. Era exactamente lo que le iba a decir.

Suspiró. No quería estar más en ese barco pero era una buena opción. No encontraría ningún barco medianamente civilizado que quisiera llevar a una chica a una isla llena de sanguinarios piratas. Volvió a mirarlo, estudiándolo, ligeramente desconfiada. Él pudo percibirlo.

-¿Por qué lo harías? Sasuke podría pensar que te has vuelto en su contra. – Le advirtió. Él sonrió ladinamente.

-Sasuke me conoce demasiado bien para pensar eso de mí. – Le replicó, convencido. Ella seguía mirándolo con intensidad.

-Aún no me has dicho por qué. – No es que quisiera ser desconfiada, es que la vida le había enseñado a serlo.

Neji se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia a la situación.

-Me recuerdas a mi mujer, Tenten. – Le confesó. Sakura abrió los ojos, sorprendida. – Ella también tiene un carácter fuerte y es un tanto irritable. – Sonrió con nostalgia. – No se deja domar fácilmente, como si fuera un alma libre. Te llevarías bien con ella. Por eso quiero ayudarte. – Dijo tras una pausa corta.

Sakura se quedó parada unos instantes.

-¿Estás casado? – Preguntó con asombro. - ¿Dónde está ella?

-En su pueblo. – Contestó. – Voy a verla siempre que puedo. Sasuke me dio permiso para que viniera pero ni ella ni yo quisimos. Esto no es vida para una mujer como ella. – sonrió tristemente. – Me dijo que me esperaría. – Miró al mar, nostálgico. Sakura asintió, comprendiéndolo. – Algún día mi vida en el mar tocará su fin y podremos estar como un matrimonio de verdad.

Sakura lo miró. Neji le caía bien. Puede que pareciera un poco arisco en principio, pero era un chico tierno y fuerte, con deseos normales, un pirata muy atípico y entrañable. Le sonrió tímidamente.

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas a dormir. – Le anunció. – Es tarde, mañana hablaré con Sasuke.

Se despidieron y ella se fue a dormir, o al menos, a intentarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol no lucía tanto ese día. Estaba nublado y las nubes estaban amenazantes. Se había levantado una brisa más fuerte, nada alarmante. Al menos, por el momento. Sasuke se levantó algo más tarde, el cansancio le estaba pasado factura. Sin embargo, sin pensarlo demasiado, se dirigió a la puerta de la pelirrosa. SE paró frente a ella y aguantando la respiración, tocó la puerta. Nada. Tocó dos veces más. Nada. _Ya tendría que estar despierta… _Tampoco escuchaba ningún ruido. Entró. Abrió la puerta con lentitud por si se le habían pegado las sábanas. Estaba vacía. La habitación estaba pulcramente recogida y no había rastro de la pelirrosa por ninguna parte. Sino fuera porque estaban en medio de la nada, se habría asustado, pensando que podría haber huido. Cerró la puerta y salió a cubierta, buscándola. Se fijó en el cielo, estaba amenazante. Avanzó hasta el final del barco. Escuchó su risa, divertida. Desde lejos, la vio. Estaba con la espada desenfundada, riendo mientras la blandía. _Con Neji. _Éste también tenía su espada en la mano y la miraba sonriente. _¿Cuándo se han hecho tan amigos? _Pensó, enfadado. Estaba sintiendo algo que no podía clasificar… Una punzada de celos. Se acercó a ellos decidido.

-¿Cuándo os habéis hecho tan amigos? – Preguntó con seriedad, ante la estupefacción de la pelirrosa y de Neji. El castaño le dio una mirada confusa. Sakura lo ignoró deliberadamente.

-A Sakura le apetecía practicar un poco para no aflojarse. – Le explicó con brevedad. Sasuke alzó una ceja y miró a Sakura. Ni lo miraba.

-¿Por qué no vas a comprobar el rumbo, Neji? Yo seguiré practicando con ella. – Le dijo, con un matiz de autoridad.

-Bien. – Enfundó su espada. – Pero yo que vosotros dejaría las espadas a un lado. – Les advirtió. Le dio una última mirada a Sakura, advirtiéndola de que no hiciera ninguna tontería y se fue.

Sasuke la miraba con intensidad mientras sacaba su espada, ésta solo le había dedicado una mirada despectiva.

-¿Empezamos? – Preguntó, poniendo su espada en alto. No dijo nada, pero se puso en guardia.

Comenzaron con un lento juego de pies, estudiándose el uno al otro, como harían en una batalla. Sakura fue la primera en atacar, él la paró fácilmente. No tenían intención de herirse pero la pelirrosa aún estaba furiosa. Él solo estaba celoso.

-¿Sabes que está casado? – Preguntó a la tercera vez que chocaron sus espadas. Sakura le dedicó una mirada furibunda, no le gustaba lo que estaba insinuando.

-Claro que sí. – Sasuke se sorprendió ligeramente, eso no se lo esperaba.

Guardaron silencio, solo se escuchaba el choque metálico de las espadas. Sakura cada vez era más feroz atacando, él solo se defendía. Al final, Sasuke logró desestabilizarla y lanzó la espada de esta contra la pared, en un golpe seco. Ella se sobó la mano en la que la había sujetado, ligeramente dolorida.

-Lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño? – Ella le dedicó la misma mirada furiosa, sus ojos estaban más oscuros. A Sasuke no le pasó desapercibido ese detalle. - ¿Podemos hablar un momento o estás muy ocupada con Neji? – Le preguntó, enfureciéndola. Sakura apretó los dientes, tensando la mandíbula. Él pensó en cambiar de estrategia, se estaba alejando de ella aunque fue demasiado tarde, ya que Sakura ya se había ido.

Suspiró. _Mierda. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke fue a buscar a Neji, buscando una explicación. Éste estaba al timón y se extrañó al verlo tan pronto.

-¿Ya estás aquí?

-Se ha ido antes de que pudiera decirle apenas nada. – Le explicó. - ¿Desde cuándo tenéis tanta confianza? – Le preguntó, sintiendo esa punzada de celos otra vez.

-Solo hablábamos, Sasuke. – Dijo cansinamente. Sasuke sonrió sarcásticamente.

-¿Ya no te acuerdas de Tenten? Creía que seguía esperándote. – Le espetó, con rabia. Neji le miró furibundo y se volvió a él lo lentitud. Sintió ganas de propinarle un buen puñetazo, a ver si reaccionaba de una vez.

-Lo que esté haciendo Tenten no es asunto tuyo y sino reaccionas rápido, lo que haga Sakura tampoco lo será. – Le advirtió, con rabia contenida. Se volvió hacia el timón y no volvió a mirarlo.

Sasuke se sentía furioso y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. Sabía que Neji tenía razón y que se estaba comportando como un idiota. Cogió aire, tratando de serenarse.

-¿Tú lo sabes, no? ¿Por qué busca a Kairi? – Le preguntó, casi afirmándolo.

-Sí, me lo dijo anoche. – Le confirmó con voz dura, sin mirarlo.

-Y no me lo vas a decir. – Afirmó, con la voz hundida.

-Ella decidirá cuando hacerlo. – Se limitó a contestar. – Aunque le dije que la ayudaría y que hablaría contigo. – Se volvió hacia él, tenso y con expresión dura, como si se contuviera. – Tienes que llevarla a la Isla Rinnegan.

Sasuke hiperventiló. Frunció el ceño, con estupefacción y confusión.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú también? – Rió con ironía. - ¿Ahora estás de su parte, así sin más? – Neji negó con la cabeza a la vez que suspiraba. _No se entera de nada, sigue bloqueado. _

-Sasuke, ella no puede vivir tal y como está. No te lo puedo decir, - el azabache gruñó – pero necesita respuestas. Y no creo que exista otra persona que pueda dárselas además de Kairi.

Sasuke suspiró, estaba desesperado y confundido. _Ver otra vez a ese perro... _

-Neji, no puedo ver a ese hombre otra vez. Y menos sin saber por qué. No después de lo de… - _Itachi. _

-Se lo conté. – Le confesó. – Y por mucho que te extrañe, lo entendió mejor de lo que piensas. – Sasuke lo miró fijamente. No estaba enfadado porque se lo hubiera contado pero sentía celos de que su amigo supiera algo que él no. Él quería saberlo todo de Sakura, quería ayudarla y protegerla pero ella no se dejaba. Se sentía frustrado. – Ella te lo contará. – Le dijo, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. – Pero ya es hora de hablar con ella, ¿no crees?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura no se había presentado a comer, Kakashi, amablemente le había llevado una bandeja a su habitación ya que no veía posibilidad alguna de que compartiera mesa con el Capitán. Estaban peor que el primer día que llegó. Mantuvo una amigable charla con ella, ya no parecía tan gruñona, algo más relajada aunque sabía que con el azabache las cosas seguían tensas. Le había regalado un par de sonrisas y le había invitado a comer con ella, él declinó la invitación, pues pensaba que su Capitán se molestaría y la dejó sola.

Sasuke tocó la puerta de la pelirrosa en cuanto se retiró de la mesa. Neji tenía razón: ya era hora de hablar con ella. En su habitación, no tendría escapatoria. Tocó una vez y al escuchar un ruido, entró. Se encontró a Sakura leyendo un libro, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, tranquila. Le dio una mirada despectiva y volvió al libro, como si no estuviera. Él entró con lentitud, como quién entra en la jaula de una fiera sin domesticar, cogió la silla color caoba del escritorio y la puso delante de la cama. Se sentó y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos.

-Tenemos una charla pendiente. – Le recordó. Ella siguió sin mirarlo. Siguió hablando, pues ella no parecía dispuesta a contestar: - He hablado con Neji, me ha aconsejado que te lleve a esa Isla.

-Yo no lo he pedido nada. – Dijo con frialdad, sin despegar la vista del libro. _Al menos, me está escuchando. _

-Sakura. – La llamó. Nada. Se sentía cada vez más nervioso, suspiró furiosamente. Se inclinó y le arrebató el libro de las manos, cerrándolo y dejándolo sobre el escritorio. Otra mirada furiosa de la pelirrosa. - ¿Me puedes mirar cuándo te hablo? – Le pidió, malhumorado. Sakura rodó los ojos y se sentó al borde de la cama, quedando frente a frente. _Quizás así se vaya de una vez. _– Sé que tú no le has pedido nada. Estoy dispuesto a llevarte pero me tienes que decir por qué. – Le pidió de nuevo. Ella frunció el ceño.

-No. – Negó con rotundidad. Hiperventiló.

-Sakura, no puedes pedirme que te lleve a ver a ese… Pirata, - dijo con asco – después de lo de…

-Tu hermano. – Le interrumpió. – Ya lo sé. – Dijo con indiferencia. Sasuke asintió.

-Tienes que entenderlo. No voy a volver a verlo sin saber ni siquiera por qué. – Le explicó, intentando que lo entendiera. Sakura se levantó de la cama y se posicionó a su espalda.

-No. – Repitió. – Y no te he pedido nada, así que no hay nada de qué hablar. – Estaba cerrada en banda.

Sasuke se estaba desesperando al escucharla, era como darse contra un muro.

-No puedes ir sola a un sitio así. – Le dijo, leyendo sus intenciones. – No te voy a dejar. Estoy dispuesto a llevarte pero…

-No-te-voy-a-contar-nada. – Le cortó cansinamente. Remarcando cada palabra con enfado. El azabache tembló.

-¿Y por qué a Neji sí? ¿Desde cuándo se ha convertido en tu confidente? – Esa horrible punzada de celos de nuevo, lo estaba quemando por dentro.

Sakura sonrió con ironía para borrarla al instante.

-Desde que he descubierto que no es un capullo. Él no me amenaza. – Le reprochó, recordando el momento en el que creyó que le pegaría. Sasuke abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla un par de veces, estupefacto. Sabía a lo que se refería y veía en sus ojos que ella realmente creía que le hubiera puesto la mano encima con tal de que le contestara. Se decepcionó, no quería pensara algo así de él.

-No iba a hacerte daño. – Le dijo con voz apagada. – Solo… Ese hombre… - Se calló. – Solo necesito saber qué relación tienes con él.

-No lo busco para darle un abrazo, si te sirve de consuelo. – Contestó con afilada ironía. La agarró por el hombro, repentinamente, dándolo intensidad a la situación. Funcionó.

-Por favor. – Le pidió. Sakura titubeó un instante. Sabía que él tenía razón, sino quería, lo mínio que podía hacer era darle una explicación. _No. _

-Sasuke, sino me quieres llevar, no me lleves pero tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. – Le apartó la mano del hombro con brusquedad y salió de la habitación.

Sasuke suspiró profundamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo, hundido. _No va a confiar en mí. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba anocheciendo. Sasuke no había vuelto a hablar con Sakura ni la había visto. Ahora, no podía ocuparse de eso. El cielo amenazante se había convertido una tenebrosa tormenta. El barco se agitaba con fuerza ante la furia del mar. Y, algunos, Sasuke entre ellos, estaban amarrando las velas y las demás cosas.

Sakura se despertó bruscamente con una fuerte agitación del barco. Se había quedado dormida. Se asustó y escuchó un trueno para poco después ver el relámpago. Escuchó un fuerte golpe en cubierta seguido de un quejido y salió sin perder tiempo. Nada más cerrar su puerta, vio a Sasuke acercarse a ella, bajaba de cubierta.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó antes de que él estuviera a su altura.

-La tormenta es muy fuerte y estamos amarrando las cosas. – Le explicó. - ¿Estás bien? – Sakura asintió.

-¿Y qué fue…? – No llegó a formular la pregunta. Sasuke se había acercado lo suficiente a ella para verle la cara. - ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Preguntó, acariciándole la mejilla.

Se preocupó al verlo. Sasuke se había dado un golpe en la ceja y sangraba. Tenía la cara cubierta de sangre hasta la barbilla. Sasuke esbozó una tímida sonrisa al ver que ella se preocupaba, le brillaban los ojos.

-No te preocupes. – Le pidió mientras ponía su mano sobre la de la pelirrosa, acariciándola. Se mordió el labio. – Naruto ha perdido el equilibrio y se chocado contra mí, empujándome contra la pared. – Sakura siguió mostrando la misma expresión de preocupación. – Solo he bajado para advertirte que no subieras porque sabía que lo harías. – Dijo dándole una mirada autoritaria y divertida. Ésta sonrió sin poder evitarlo. – Vete con Ino y Hina, están en el cuarto de Naruto. Yo termino arriba y te busco después, ¿vale? – Le pidió, acariciándole la mejilla. Tenía ganas de besarla. Se mordió el labio para no hacerlo y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las tres estaban en el cuarto de naruto, esperando a que volvieran. Ino y Sakura se mantenían normales, ésta última aún preocupada pero tratando de disimular. Hina estaba nerviosa, odiaba las tormentas. Ino trataba de tranquilizarla mientras la pelirrosa se mostraba ausente. De pronto, Naruto abrió la puerta y abrazó a Hinata. Él parecía ileso. Se levantó, inquieta.

-¿Dónde está…?

-¡Ah, sí, Sakura! – Dijo naruto, interrumpiéndola. - ¿Puedes ir a ver a Sasuke? Le empujé sin querer y se hizo daño. – Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, riendo nerviosamente. Sakura le sonrió, resignándose. - ¡Está en su habitación!

Salió del camarote. Se detuvo frente a su puerta. Antes, había tenido la sensación de querer besarlo pero se lo quitó de la cabeza enseguida. Que ese hombre le preocupara no significaba nada. No era nada en comparación con lo que había pasado, ¿no? SE mordió el labio, nerviosa. _¿Debería contárselo?_ Sí que debería pero después de lo que había pasado, no confiaba en su reacción. _¿Y si quiere utilizarme para vengarse por lo de su hermano? _Como moneda de cambio, pensó asustada. Cogió aire y entró, sin saber qué iba hacer o decir. Abrió lentamente, sin llamar.

La habitación no estaba muy ordenada. Y vacía. Entró con lentitud. _¿Dónde está?_ Cerró la puerta.

-¿Sasuke?

.

.

.

**¡Hasta aquí, chicos! En el próximo veremos si se lo cuenta o no hehehehe Y si hay posible reconciliación *-* **

**Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad. Y contestando a Pinky, no creo que haya Neji-Saku propiamente dicho pero Sasuke si que lo ve y lo verá como un rival para darle un poquito de emoción hahahaha. Espero no haberos decepcionado :( Mil besos y disfrutad. **

**Sigan dejándome reviews porfi. Próximamente, actualizaciones de mis otros fics (están a medio terminar :P)**

**~NekooUchiha~**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Bueeeeeeenas, chicos!**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN. **

**Actualizando… ^^ Espero que os guste.**

**… Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-¿Sasuke?_

Se quedó quieta junto a la puerta, observando. La habitación estaba con la cama desecha y había un trapo sucio y ensangrentado sobre ella. Frunció el ceño. _¿Dónde se ha metido? _Escuchó abrir una puerta a su derecha. Sasuke salió de ella, sin camisa y secándose el pelo con el gesto enfurruñado. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Gruñó al pasarse la toalla por la herida de la ceja, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Levantó la vista y sonrió al verla.

-Te estaba buscando. – Dijo, rompiendo el silencio. - ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó, mirando a la ceja derecha. Él amplió la sonrisa, cínicamente.

-Bien. – Respondió pasando por delante de ella y sentándose en su cama. – Solo ha sido un golpe tonto.

Ella, haciendo caso omiso a sus comentarios, se posicionó delante de él. La herida no le sangraba y parecía un corte simple. Él solo se fijaba en su boca, poniéndola nerviosa mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas, casualmente. _Misma situación que la otra vez. _Pensó la pelirrosa mordiéndose el labio, aunque esta vez, no tendría el mismo resultado. Él sonrió al ver su gesto.

-Esto es como un dejà vu, ¿no crees? – Preguntó con afilada ironía, queriendo ponerla nerviosa. Sakura frunció el ceño, mirándolo momentáneamente a los ojos para después desviarla de nuevo. Él soltó una risita.

-No va a tener el mismo resultado. – Sonó a advertencia, él soltó de nuevo esa risita irritante.

-No afirmes nada con tanta rotundidad. – Le dijo con sorna. – Esta mañana, ni siquiera me hablabas, ¿recuerdas?

El tono burlesco de él hizo que tuviera ganas de golpearle, en vez de eso bufó, irritada. Se creó un momento de silencio. Un segundo después, cuando Sakura pensaba levantarse e irse, Sasuke la cogió por la nuca, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Sakura, - la llamó con intensidad – no quiero que te pase nada. – Dijo en un susurro, parecía que iba atravesarla con la mirada. – Te llevaré a Rinnegan, no me tienes por qué contar nada. – Finalizó derrotado. Bajó la mirada.

La pelirrosa seguía mirándolo, mordiéndose el labio. Ahora, se sentía más culpable por no contárselo pero no se sentía con fuerzas en ese momento. _¿Y si me usa como moneda de cambio en una venganza? _Se asustó, no creía que fuera capaz de hacer eso pero tampoco lo conocía lo suficiente como para estar segura. Puso su mano encima de la de Sasuke, apartándola suavemente de su cara y haciendo que él la mirara de nuevo.

-Gracias, Sasuke. – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, sonriendo tímidamente. Él le devolvió una sonrisa de lado.

La agarró por la cintura con suavidad, atrayéndola hacia él. Ella se dejó hacer, absorta. Se fueron acercando hasta que juntaron sus labios en un beso. Ninguno de los dos pensaban lo que hacían, ninguno luchaba por el control. Era un beso tierno y deseado. El primero en el que ninguno de los dos sentía prisa, simplemente lo disfrutaban. Sakura enredó sus manos en el pelo de él, acariciándolo; Sasuke localizó el borde de la camisa y metió una de sus manos por debajo de ella, acariciándole la espalda. Sintió un escalofrío ante el contacto, erizándole la piel. Se separaron un segundo y ella sonrió.

-¿Todo olvidado? – Preguntó el azabache, jadeante. Ella asintió con una sonrisa que el chico correspondió enseguida.

Se acomodó en su cama y la colocó a ella encima de él, levantándola por la cintura. Ella soltó una risita tonta y volvió a besarlo, disfrutando de sus caricias. Ella lo agarró por los hombros, bajando por su pecho y por su abdomen. Él sintió un escalofrío de placer, deseándola con más ansiedad. Abandonó su boca para deslizarse por su cuello, mientras le desabotonaba la camisa. Ella suspiraba y soltaba risitas tontas, le estaba haciendo cosquillas. La dejó desnuda de cintura para arriba y se separó repentinamente para mirarla, deleitándose con la visión. Estaba enrojecida y con los labios hinchados, tenía varias marcas en su ello y estaba jadeante. Vio como fruncía el ceño y desvió su mirada, avergonzada. Él la atrajo hacia sí, divertido y de un movimiento brusco, la colocó debajo de él, mientras ella reía. Besó cada centímetro de su piel, haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Ella gimió su nombre, excitándolo más. Se colocó entre sus piernas, ella se revolvió ligeramente, instándole a que continuara. Sonrió contra su boca y entró en ella despacio, haciendo que gimiera. Él le dio un casto beso en el cuello, intentando apaciguar el dolor. Cuando se sintió preparada, hizo un movimiento con sus caderas, apremiándolo. Él sonrió en su cuello y comenzó de nuevo, cada vez más rápido, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax.

Primero ella, luego él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kakashi, Neji, las chicas, Naruto y Shika seguían esperando en el comedor a que los chicos aparecieran. Naruto era el que más se quejaba, estaba muerto de hambre. Había intentado levantarse varias veces pero Neji, pensando que estarían hablando, se lo había prohibido. Al final y pese a las advertencias del castaño, fue el que se levantó y salió del comedor, dispuesto a avisarlos. Llegó hasta la puerta de Sasuke y escuchó susurros. Llamó.

Sakura dio un respingo, aún estaba desnuda y solo tapada por una sábana, Sasuke frunció el ceño, molesto.

-¿Sasuke? – Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta. El azabache gruñó. Sakura lo miró alarmada y él le dio un casto beso.

-¿Qué quieres, Kakashi? – Preguntó con brusquedad. El peliplateado se cohibió un poco por el tono que había usado y decidió no abrir.

-Es que te estamos esperando a Sakura y a ti para cenar. ¿Venís?

Sasuke gruñó de nuevo al ver como Sakura se levantaban y se vestía, dispuesta a ir. Él se incorporó y empezó a vestirse también.

-Sí, Kakashi. En cinco minutos. – Dijo en el mismo tono.

Después de eso, se escucharon los pasos del peliplateado alejándose y ambos se relajaron. Sakura se levantó ya lista dispuesta a marcharse pero Sasuke fue más rápido y la atrapó por la cintura. Le dio la vuelta y la besó.

-¿Esta noche duermes conmigo? – Le preguntó con cara de inocente.

-¿Quieres que se enteren tan rápido? – Frunció el ceño y la abrazó, hablándole en su oreja.

-A mí me da igual que se enteren. – Sakura rió, le hacía cosquillas. – Es más, quiero que lo sepan.

-Sasuke… - Pronunció entre suplicándole y advirtiéndole. Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-Vale. – Se rindió. – Pero no creas que voy a ceder en esto, ¿eh? – Le advirtió. – Tú dormirás en mi cuarto. – Sonó a orden.

La pelirrosa abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo decir nada, el azabache la volvió a besar y salió por la puerta, dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Murmuró un par de cosas y se dirigió al comedor.

Una vez allí, recibieron las protestas y quejidos del rubio, que estaba a punto de desmayarse de hambre. Sasuke se limitó a llamarle exagerado mientras Sakura rodaba los ojos, pensando exactamente lo mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un nuevo día se abrió paso sobre el mar. La tormenta eléctrica era cosa del pasado, hoy el sol lucía con fuerza sobre el agua. Sakura y Sasuke fueron de los primeros en levantarse, solo precedidos por Neji, que estaba en el timón. Los dos amantes se encontraron en la puerta de sus habitaciones. Él la saludó con un apasionado beso e indiscreto mientras ella se resistía ligeramente divertida, no quería que los vieran. Le empujó en el pecho, separándose. Él gruñó, ella le dio un casto beso en los labios y subieron a cubierta.

Sasuke empezó a dar órdenes a medida que llegaban los hombres mientras Sakura fue a parar al lado de Neji, quién la saludó con una sonrisa. Sasuke los miraba desde lejos. No importaba lo que hubiera pasado, seguía teniendo celos de esa extraña relación que se había creado entre ellos, tenía celos de que Neji supiera algo que él no. Suspiró y desvió la mirada, Shikamaru lo estaba reclamando.

-Buenos días, Sakura. – Le correspondió la sonrisa. Neji la miró fijamente, le notaba algo distinto. – Te veo más… ¿Contenta? – Observó, entrecerrando los ojos. Sakura soltó una risita leve y desvió la mirada hacia el azabache, que ya no la miraba. Neji siguió la dirección de su mirada. - ¿Habéis hecho las paces? ¿Por eso tardabais tanto ayer? – Preguntó, divertido, con una sonrisa pícara. La pelirrosa se sonrojó.

-Bueno… Eh… Decidimos olvidarlo. – Contestó, tratando de sonar decidida. Neji sonrió, divertido.

Hicieron una pausa, disfrutando de la brisa marina.

-Sakura, ¿se lo contaste? – Preguntó con seriedad. Sakura suspiró, no había tenido el valor de hacerlo. Él se tomó esa reacción como una negativa. – Debes hacerlo, Sakura. Está dispuesto a llevarte, ¿no crees que se lo debes? – Preguntó con tono neutro. Ella volvió a suspirar.

-No tuve valor, Neji. Es algo muy personal y, además… - Dejó la frase en el aire, dudando.

-¿Y además qué? – Cogió aire.

-¿Y si me utiliza como venganza? – Neji se volvió a mirarla, sorprendido. – Él lo odia, Neji, y yo soy… Bueno, ya lo sabes. ¿Qué pasa si no se lo toma bien? ¿Y si me meto en un lío mayor del que ya estoy? – Preguntó, angustiada.

-Sasuke no te va a hacer nada, Sakura. No sabes lo mal que lo pasó en los cuatro días que te encerraste en tu cuarto. – Le confesó, recordándolo. – Estaba arrepentido y, sino hizo nada antes, fue porque no sabía cómo acercarse a ti. – Sakura dudó. – Mira, puede que en el momento, reaccione mal pero lo acabará entendiendo. No te va a hacer nada. – Repitió, observándola. Sakura parecía más convencida, aunque seguía insegura.

-Está bien, Neji. Tienes razón: se lo debo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke estaba buscando a Sakura, no la veía por ninguna parte. Al final se topó con Neji. Éste lo paró.

-Sasuke, ¿has decidido algo sobre el rumbo? – Sasuke dudó un instante.

-Sí, vamos a ir a Rinnegan pero puede que antes tengamos que hacer una parada. Esa Isla no es de fiar y me gustaría ir preparados. – Le explicó. Neji asintió, de acuerdo. Y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. – Una cosa, Neji, - éste se volvió - ¿has visto a Sakura?

-Estuve con ella esta mañana, practicó un poco con Naruto y Shikamaru y después se fue con sus amigas. – Sasuke asintió y se separaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke había entrado en su habitación después de ver a Sakura, ella seguía disimulando. A él le molestaba, quería que todos supieran que Sakura era su mujer pero ella no parecía muy dispuesta a desvelarlo. Suspiró, como le dijo a ella, en esto no estaba dispuesto a ceder, aunque no quería presionarla demasiado. No sabía por qué quería hacerlo con tanta rapidez; si era porque se sentía amenazado por la amistad de ésta con Neji o por la forma en que la miraban los tripulantes, con deseo y lujuria. Alguna vez a lo largo del día había tenido que apretar los dientes y contenerse para no pegar un buen golpe a alguno de ellos. Además, se sentía molesto, no había podido estar con ella en todo el día, le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con ella.

_Mañana, se enterarán todos._

Alguien llamó a su puerta, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. Sakura se asomó tímidamente por ella y él sonrió, invitándola a pasar. Se levantó y le pasó una mano por la mejilla, besándola tiernamente. Ella se separó con suavidad y le regaló una sonrisa. Sasuke quiso volver a besarla, pero ella le puso un dedo en su boca, deteniéndolo. Frunció el ceño.

-Sasuke, tengo algo que contarte.

.

.

.

**¡Hasta aquí, peques! Espero que os haya gustado. No tengo mucho tiempo. Actualizaré (todos los fics) en cuanto pueda. Las tengo todas escritas a medias pero esta era la que más adelantada llevaba hehehehe. Mil besos, sigan dejando reviews por fi, me ayudan mucho *-* **

**¡Graaaaacias!**

**~NekooUchiha~**


End file.
